


Mismatched

by asroarke



Series: Matched [2]
Category: Are You the One? (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Drama, F/M, Slow Burn, Smut, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: “This has to be some kind of mistake,” Clarke whispered, knowing what happens if you’re a perfect match on this show. They were going to have to pack up and move into the honeymoon suite… together. She would have to spend eight weeks trapped in a hotel room with Bellamy.“We hate each other,” Bellamy whispered, not taking his eyes off the screen, as his face was covered in disbelief.An alternative version of Matched where Bellamy and Clarke find out they're a perfect match toward the beginning of the competition.





	Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an alternative version of Matched.
> 
> For those of you who haven't read the original work I'm referring to, I highly recommend doing so. It's not entirely necessary to enjoy the fic, but I definitely don't take the time to explain how the game show works as well in this fic as I did in the last. So, a lot of stuff that is going on in the background might not make as much sense. 
> 
> Here are the basic rules of Are You the One?:  
> -twenty people live in a house, ten guys, ten girls  
> -each person has a perfect match in the house  
> -each week they compete in challenges to get to go on a date  
> -the house votes for one of the pairs that go on a date to go into the "truth booth" which is the only way to know if you have a perfect match  
> -if you confirm your perfect match in the truth booth, you get to leave the house for the honeymoon suite  
> -each week everyone picks who they think their perfect match is and then we all find out how many perfect matches out of ten they got
> 
> The main difference between the actual show and my version is that my version has pairings that aren't all heterosexual. 
> 
> This alternate version of the original story diverges from the original at week two. Basically, in the original story, Bellamy and Clarke get stuck going on a date, but don't get voted into the truth booth. So, they spend the whole competition in the house with everyone else, fumbling around as they slowly fall in love. But, in this version, the house votes the two of them into the truth booth, and they are a perfect match. So, they get hauled off to the honeymoon suite where they are stuck together. And, let's just say they're not happy about it. At all.
> 
> I've kept all of the pairings the same from the original work. But, since Bellamy and Clarke aren't in the house anymore to contribute to (and sometimes prevent) the drama, things go down a little differently. For example, the Finn and Echo incident won't happen because Bellamy isn't there to make it happen. And Finn and Raven won't get into the truth booth as early because Clarke isn't there to rig the challenge... etc. 
> 
> Also, for those of you who read Matched, this fic will probably feel a bit different from it. It's been a while since I wrote it, and I feel like my writing style has changed a bit. I also threw in some smut, because why not.

**Week One**

_Clarke_

 

There was a tenseness in the air as all the contestants stood in the foyer, waiting on the last two to show up. Clarke was tapping her foot, trying to give herself something to do. She was by no means an impatient person… but thirty-five minutes is a long time to keep eighteen other people waiting.

It was especially awkward since none of them were allowed to talk to each other yet, since Kane wanted to get all of their first interactions on tape.

Someone behind her shouted, “They just pulled up!” and everyone whipped their heads around, looking toward the doorway… just waiting for the last two to walk on in.

They stormed into the room. The guy looked like he wanted to murder everyone in the room, and Clarke had to keep herself from laughing at him. He did not want to be here, not that Clarke could blame him. She was bullied into coming on this stupid show by her mother, who claimed Clarke wasn’t dating anymore.

The girl, however, looked thrilled to be here, grinning ear to ear. Clarke glanced between the two of them, wondering if they knew each other. They arrived at the same time… and Clarke swears they almost looked like siblings. They both had dark eyes and hair, and seemed very close for two people who were allegedly meeting for the first time on a gameshow.

“We’re here, bitches!” the girl shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. Clarke glanced back at the guy, who finally started smiling as he laughed at the girl. Yes, they were definitely siblings based on the way he looked at her.

 

_Bellamy_

As much as Bellamy hated to admit it, he was having fun that first night in the house. He quickly met everyone, which was awkward since the cameras were right in all their faces. Only one person stood out in particular to him though, and she was sitting on the counter talking with that Bryan guy.

Bellamy chugged the rest of his drink to give him an excuse to go back over to the kitchen, where Echo was giggling at literally anything Bryan said.

“Bellamy, right?” she said, pushing her finger against his chest as she said it.

“Yeah,” he said, before turning around to pour himself another drink.

“So, what’s your deal?” she said before hiccupping, and Bellamy shook his head, realizing she was about as drunk as everyone else seemed to be.

“Just on the show because my sister made me,” he said, turning around and sipping on his drink.

“What? You don’t believe in soulmates?” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Bellamy put his hand on the counter, just an inch away from her leg and looked at her with a smirk. “Absolutely not.”

 

_Clarke_

“Honestly, I don’t even know. Like I’m pretty sure I didn’t have a real conversation with a single person last night,” Lexa said, dunking her head backwards in the pool to get it wet again. Then, she pulled off her hair tie from her wrist and put a messy bun on top of her head.

“Right? Like, I had fun playing that drinking game with Wells and Lincoln… but, I still know nothing about anyone,” Clarke said, before Lexa splashed her again. Clarke started giggling before splashing her back, noticing that she totally forgot to wear waterproof mascara.

Lexa moved to splash her again, but Clarke dunked underwater to miss it, swimming to the other side. “Stop,” Clarke playfully warned, holding her hand up to get ready to splash her again. Lexa slowly lifted her hand up, and Clarke splashed her before Lexa got the chance to splash her.

Clarke must have splashed her a little too hard, because she accidentally splashed the guy who was laying out in the chair. He jerked up, furrowing his eyebrows at her. Clarke swallowed, prepared to apologize.

“Watch it, princess,” he growled.

Clarke blinked a few times, confused.

“What did you just call me?” she asked, kind of pissed that he was being such a jerk about this. It was an honest mistake, and Clarke was going to apologize.

“Princess,” he spat, and Clarke wanted to scream in frustration. She fucking heard him. She wanted to know why the hell he was calling her that.

“My name is Clarke,” she snapped.

But the guy just laid back down, not even looking at her anymore. “Do I look like I give a shit what your name is?” he muttered, and Clarke’s jaw dropped. What the hell was this guy’s problem? Lexa shot her a warning look when Clarke opened her mouth to shout back at him.

She swallowed, reminding herself that she was trapped in a house with this person. She might as well try to get along with him.

“Well, now I know that guy is a real dick,” she muttered, and Lexa immediately burst out laughing.

 

_Bellamy_

Kane was taking forever explaining the basics of how the show worked. Bellamy threw his head back in a groan, wanting to skip ahead to the damn ceremony so that the first week could be over already.

“Unfortunately, Jasper and Monty were not a perfect match,” Kane continued, and Bellamy shot a look at Octavia, making sure she knew just how annoyed he was with her for dragging him onto this damn show.

He accidentally made eye contact with Echo, and immediately wanted to scream. He knew it was early on in the competition, but she had been telling him how much she thought they were a perfect match, and then she ends up all over that Roan guy. It was kind of disgusting. And, honestly, Bellamy still didn’t know who he was going to pick for this damn ceremony if it wasn’t her.

“First up, Octavia,” Kane announced, as Octavia practically skipped up toward him. Bellamy rolled his eyes. He had no idea how she was so optimistic and positive about this damn place. So far, all he had gotten was pissed off and hungover.

Octavia picked Jasper, which Bellamy also had to roll his eyes at. There was no way in hell that was a perfect match. Then, Finn picked Raven, in a really over the top manner, Bellamy thought. He didn’t really watch this show… but, he knew that people who fell together that quickly were kind of doomed. It was too easy for them to have gotten it right on the first try.

Then, Lexa chose Maya. Murphy chose Emori. Anya chose Luna, and Bryan chose Lincoln.

Miller, who had quickly become Bellamy’s only friend in the house, picked Monty, which didn’t surprise Bellamy. That’s who he said he was wanting to pick.

Then, Harper stepped forward and picked Roan.

“What?” Echo yelled, and Bellamy couldn’t help but smirk at how pissed she was. Kane continued on talking with Roan and Harper, but Bellamy couldn’t help but stare at Echo, amused by how the jealousy just took over her face. God, karma was a bitch.

“So, you picked someone you knew I was going to choose?” Echo yelled, clenching her fists.

“Give her a break. It’s the first week, and she didn’t know,” he heard someone to his left say. He whipped his head around to see that blonde chick he was yelling at yesterday.

“I’m sorry, what does this have to do with you? Harper and I are having a private conversation,” Echo snapped, leaning over to give a harsh glare at the blonde.

“It stopped being a private conversation when you started being a bitch,” the girl snapped back, and Bellamy couldn’t help but burst out laughing at that. God, princess doesn’t fuck around.

Once Kane got everyone to calm down, they resumed the ceremony. And then, Echo chose Bellamy. He swallowed, stepping forward. Of course, she picked him. Her first choice was already taken.

“Bellamy, you don’t seem too excited to be paired with Echo. What’s going on there?” Kane asked, and Bellamy let out a sigh.

“I don’t actually know what’s going on with us. We got along pretty well and she kept telling me that she thought she was my match. Then, I find her making out with Roan,” Bellamy explained calmly, loving the opportunity to call out Echo. She stumbles as she tries to explain herself, and then Kane brings Roan into the conversation. Bellamy kind of checked out, and before he knew it, he was sitting with everyone else.

Then, Wells chose Clarke, and the damn ceremony was finally coming to a close.

But, they only got one beam that night. Bellamy glanced around, realizing that only one of these pairs was actually going to work. This wasn’t going to end well.

 

**Week Two**

_Bellamy_

He should have known that Anya was going to pull something like this. She was still so pissed that Echo and Roan kept her up all night.

He was fine with Anya and Bryan going on the special date… but, as soon as he saw the look on her face when she realized she got to pick the other two couples, Bellamy knew he was fucked. She chose Echo and Roan, which still made Bellamy feel a little sick with jealous over.

Then, she called his name as she looked around the group to find who he would go on the date with. Maybe she would have mercy on Bellamy since they were friends and pick someone he could get along with.

But, no. She picks Clarke, the only person in the house that Echo genuinely hates.

This is how Bellamy found himself stuck on the triple date from hell.

“Try not to smile too much, princess,” he whispered into Clarke’s ear as they hiked. Clarke pulled away from him, scrunching her face up as she glared at him.

“Stop calling me that,” she growled, and Bellamy couldn’t help but smirk at how easy it was to get under her skin. “Why aren’t you more pissed off? You should be at least half as furious as I am.”

Bellamy pressed his lips together, facing forward as he tried to match Clarke’s obscenely fast pace. “I think I should be more pissed. I have to watch the girl I like make heart eyes at another guy all day while the girl I hate is practically sprinting up this mountain in an attempt to make this date go by faster,” he muttered a little breathlessly. Then, Clarke slowed down a bit, probably noticing how fast she was going. “Why are you so pissed? Heartbroken without your prince?” he teased, and Clarke was not having it. He rolled his eyes, knowing he struck a chord. Wells had been following Clarke around the house, and it would be cute if Clarke looked like she felt the same way.

She said something about Wells, but Bellamy wasn’t listening. He was looking over his shoulder back at Echo and Roan, who were all over each other.

“I’m pissed because Anya threw away a truth booth with these stupid pairings,” she muttered, and Bellamy whipped his head back around.

“What? You don’t think you are my soulmate?” he teased, and Clarke gave him a look that made him think she wanted to smack him. “At least wait until this date is over to break my heart.”

“You and I are here to ruin Echo’s day. That’s literally what Anya told me last night,” she snapped, but that gave Bellamy an idea. He glanced back at Echo, who had her eyes trained on him. Then, he grabbed Clarke’s hand. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Trying to ruin Echo’s day.”

The two of them were the first to reach the top. Clarke sat up on the ledge, looking out at the view, but Bellamy couldn’t help but examine the picnic table they were all about to be eating at. It was going to be painful having to sit with all of them and pretend they were all getting along.

Bellamy laid down on the ground, throwing an arm over his eyes, hoping to get some rest.

He must have fallen asleep, because suddenly he heard Roan, which caused him to jump.

“Oh no. This is just a hobby,” he heard Clarke say, and he sat up, noticing that everyone had made it up there now. “I was just killing time while you guys got up here. Bellamy and I kinda rushed through the hike.”

Well, that was the understatement of the year. Bellamy wore himself out just trying to keep up with Clarke. He sat up to look at what everyone else was staring at. Clarke had been sketching a flower, and, Bellamy had to admit, it was really damn good.

 

_Clarke_

“And the couple you all have voted into the truth booth is: Bellamy and Clarke,” Kane announced, and Clarke’s jaw dropped. She glanced over at Bellamy, who had a similar expression on his face as he narrowed his eyes at Kane.

Clarke swallowed, waiting for Kane to exit the room.

“How the fuck did this happen?” Clarke snapped, glancing over at Lexa who had a suspicious look on her face.

“Raise your hand if you voted for this,” Bellamy growled as he stood up. Clarke glanced around the room, realizing that almost everyone was raising their hand. She glanced back at Bellamy, who was at a loss for words. Then, she raised an eyebrow at Lexa.

“Why wouldn’t you guys just vote for me and Roan? It was the logical choice,” Echo snapped.

“Because you’ve been a bitch to everyone in this house, and we’re not going to reward your bitchery with a truth booth,” Harper snapped, and if Clarke wasn’t so angry right now, she would applaud Harper for standing up to Echo.

“Okay, but me and Anya were also an option. Like, Bellamy and Clarke hate each other,” Bryan said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, well, Anya is also being kind of a dick, especially with how she sabotaged that group date,” Lexa said, narrowing her eyes at Anya, who was walking toward her.

Bellamy glanced down at Clarke. “Let’s go,” he growled, walking toward the backdoor. Clarke glanced back at Anya and Lexa, who were now yelling at each other, before deciding to follow Bellamy to the truth booth.

“Well, they all just wasted another fucking truth booth,” Clarke groaned, and Bellamy just shook his head.

“Of all the stupid plans. Everyone in that house knows we aren’t a match,” he muttered, not even looking back at Clarke. She let out a sigh. They still had eight weeks left. They could come back from this, easily. Although, she needed to get to know some more people in this house because she was not choosing Wells again. He was sweet… but she could never see herself feeling that way for him.

They stepped into the truth booth, which Clarke wasn’t really prepared for. She had seen the show before, but it felt so different actually being in the truth booth. Her and Bellamy’s photos were up on the screen, as the machine began “scanning” to see if they were a match.

“And after this, we can go back to staying the fuck away from each other,” Bellamy mumbled, and Clarke let out a laugh.

Then, the scanning finished. They were now standing there waiting for the symbol that they weren’t a match.

But, that symbol never came.

Instead, “perfect match” lit up across the screen, and Clarke’s stomach dropped. They both stood there in silence, staring at the screen in shock.

“This has to be some kind of mistake,” Clarke whispered, knowing what happens if you’re a perfect match on this show. They were going to have to pack up and move into the honeymoon suite… together. She would have to spend eight weeks trapped in a hotel room with Bellamy.

“We hate each other,” Bellamy whispered, not taking his eyes off the screen, as his face was covered in disbelief.

 

_Bellamy_

They walked back to the house in silence. He didn’t know what to say to Clarke. And she didn’t know what to say to him.

It was no secret that he couldn’t stand Clarke, especially with how she walked around this house like she was the only person who knew what she was doing. And everyone seemed to listen to her… It pissed him off more than he could ever possibly explain.

When they got back to the living room, everyone had already left. No one had bothered to wait for the results of the truth booth, because no one would have guessed in a million years that Clarke and Bellamy would be a perfect match. Clarke glanced up at Bellamy, swallowing. They were still going to have to tell everyone.

Jasper walked in, holding a glass bowl of popcorn and raising an eyebrow at them.

“Why are you guys making that face?” Jasper said, stuffing his face with popcorn.

“We’re a perfect match,” Clarke snapped, and Jasper dropped the bowl to the ground, letting the glass shatter on the living room floor.

 

_Clarke_

“Let’s take a second to congratulate our first perfect match, Bellamy and Clarke!” Kane shouted, before leading the rest of the group in applause. Bellamy was sitting as far away from Clarke as he could on that damn bench, but Clarke still managed to force a smile for the cameras. Kane had pulled them aside before the ceremony, telling them that they didn’t have to get along, but they should at least be civil in front of the cameras now that they were officially a match. He went off on a long speech about how them not getting along will make great drama for the show, but the show still needed to spin this as a success story by the end. Clarke rolled her eyes, knowing what that meant. They were going to cut the footage to make it look like Bellamy and Clarke eventually fell in love.

She hadn’t really spoken to Bellamy since the truth booth, which she was fine with. She wanted to enjoy what little time she had left in the house before Bellamy was the only person she got to see all day.

The ceremony began as Emori chose Murphy, followed by Lincoln choosing Octavia. Clarke couldn’t help but notice Bellamy tense up at that. Of course, he was the overprotective brother type.

Then, Roan chose Echo, and Bellamy gripped the side of his seat. Clarke elbowed him in the side, as if to remind him that the cameras were still on them. He couldn’t be throwing temper tantrums every time he got jealous.

Lexa chose Harper, followed by Luna choosing Jasper. Then, Raven chose Finn, which Clarke had to smile at. The two of them were such a cute couple, she thought. They seemed so sure about each other, which warmed Clarke’s heart. At least someone was getting a happy ending in this house.

“You would like them,” Bellamy muttered, and Clarke’s head whipped around to glare at him.

“They’re cute.”

“They’re nauseating,” he snapped, before turning back around.

Then, Maya chose Wells before Monty chose Miller. That left Anya and Bryan as the final match, and Clarke let out a sigh. The ceremony was almost over.

That week, they got three beams of light. That was two more matches than the previous week, including her and Bellamy. God, classifying them as a perfect match made Clarke slightly sick.

After the ceremony was over, they packed their suitcases into the van and were driven off to the honeymoon suite. They sat in silence as they rode over, as Clarke stared out the window. It really was a beautiful island that they were on. It was just a shame that she had to spend her remaining time on it with him.

The honeymoon suite was spacious, which Clarke was thankful for. That meant that they weren’t going to be on top of each other the entire time they were trapped here.

But, Clarke swallowed when she realized there was only one bed.

“You’re taking the couch,” she snapped, as she threw her purse onto the bed.

“And how did you make that decision, princess?” he spat, as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“You’ve been a dick to me since the beginning. You fucking owe me. Go to the couch,” she snapped, pointing across the room for him to get up and leave.

He smirked up at her, not moving. “And how exactly are you going to make me?” he said, teasing her.

Clarke pressed her lips together, trying to remember she was in a hotel and needed to keep her voice down.

“Fine, sleep on the bed. See if I care.”

“So, you’re going to the couch?” he asked, confused by how quickly she turned around on the issue.

“Oh, no,” she said, untucking the bed and crawling in. “I’m not sleeping on the couch.”

“Well, I’m not sharing a bed with you,” he snapped, standing up.

“Good, then go sleep on the couch,” she smirked, and Bellamy clenched his jaw, looking like he wanted to murder her. He glanced back at the couch, contemplating if he should just lose this fight, before looking back at Clarke. Then, he started untucking the other side of the bed’s sheets.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Clarke asked, sitting up as he crawled into bed.

“I’m sleeping in the bed. You said you don’t care, right?” he said with a cruel smirk, and Clarke fought the urge to hit him with a pillow.

Then, Clarke took a pillow out from under his head and moved it in between them. His head fell back onto the headboard, followed by a string of curse words. Clarke moved one of her pillows, and placed it next to the one she just moved, creating a pillow wall between them.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Bellamy snapped, raising an eyebrow.

“Making it clear that you stay on that side of the bed,” she said, fluffing her pillow before lying back down.

“Maybe I wanted to cuddle,” he teased, before Clarke hit him across the face with her pillow.

 

**Week Three**

_Bellamy_

He and Clarke had been doing a pretty decent job of avoiding each other. He got up early and got a newspaper and coffee, taking his time before he got back up to the room. By the time he got back, Clarke would have already left to go work out, which gave him an hour of peace and quiet in his room.

In that time, he would get ready to go to the pool or the beach and be gone before she got back. He really didn’t know what Clarke did during the day, not that he really cared. All he knew was that she was always back a bit before it got dark outside.

They spent four days like this, only occasionally having conversations with each other, which usually started when Clarke bitched him out after tripping over his shoes.

Then, on the fifth day, Bellamy got back from the beach early and noticed an envelope on his bed. He swallowed, opening it up to see a note from the show telling them that they have a date that night. He groaned, before tugging off his shirt and heading into the shower.

Kane had told them they were going to have to go on these stupid things, Bellamy reminded himself as he cleaned himself up. The show needed video ops of the two of them “getting to know each other” or something dumb like that. Plus, the contestants on Matched have never found a perfect match this early apparently, which makes him and Clarke “special.”

God, he wanted to hit Kane when he said that. They weren’t special. They were thrown into the truth booth to spite Anya and Echo, and then were just magically a match.

Sometimes, Bellamy is weirdly grateful that they threw them in, not because he liked being trapped with Clarke, but because he knew that he would never in a million years suspect Clarke to be his match. They probably never would have been matched up without getting randomly thrown into the truth booth.

As he steps out of the shower, drying his face with the towel, he hears Clarke come in the room.

“For fuck’s sake,” he heard her groan, and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“Ready for date night?” he shouted through the door, and heard Clarke groan again. He put the towel around his waist before stepping out, seeing Clarke lying face first on the bed. “Come on, princess. We need to get all pretty for Kane,” he teased, and Clarke groaned into the mattress.

 

_Clarke_

If she had thought it was awkward being followed around by cameras in the house, she really didn’t know the definition of awkward.

No, the new definition of awkward has having a producer tell you exactly how to look at someone you hate, while three different cameras dance around you, trying to find the right angle.

Bellamy forced a pleasant look on his face, while Clarke managed to do the same. If she was being honest, it hasn’t been all that bad being in the honeymoon suite with him. It wasn’t like they spent much time together, anyways.

“Yeah, I’m actually almost done with med school,” Clarke said, before taking a large gulp of her glass of wine. She had noticed that Bellamy had been steadily drinking as well, as they covered the conversation topics that Kane had suggested to them.

“Are you going to specialize or are you wanting to be a pediatric doctor or…?” he asked, and Clarke was surprised by how genuinely interested he seemed.

“I’m actually not entirely sure, yet,” she said, continuing to explain how she was having a hard time making up her mind, since her mom was pushing her to specialize, while she actually really wanted to be a pediatrician. At some point during her explanation, the camera guys and sound people backed off, letting Clarke take a breath.

“Thank God,” Bellamy groaned into his glass, and Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I guess we covered their conversation topics and now they’re bored with us,” Clarke muttered, before the waiters came by with their pasta.

“Like, that low key felt like we were interrogating each other,” Bellamy said, cutting into his chicken parmesan.

“One of Kane’s questions was, ‘where do you see yourself in five years?’ Like that is straight up a question I get in job interviews.”

“Okay, I do have a real question, though,” Bellamy said, raising an eyebrow. Clarke tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. “What do you even do all day? Like, I see you when I get up, and then I don’t see you again until it’s dark out. Where do you go?” he asked, gesturing with the hand the fork is in.

“Hey, I don’t know what you do all day either,” Clarke said, before taking another sip.

“I am either at the beach or the pool, like a normal person on vacation. Don’t change the subject.”

“I don’t know. I go on walks. I walked along the beach yesterday and saw a lot of cool stuff. I found a really cool artist earlier today,” Clarke explained. Clarke got easily bored lying out by herself by the beach or by the pool. She didn’t exactly tan easily, so she didn’t see the point. It was kind of fun back at the house, but that was where she had actual friends. Now, all she has is Bellamy.

“So, you’re just wandering around the island all day,” he said, narrowing his eyes at her. She nodded, and he shrugged, clearly confused by her answer.

 

_Bellamy_

When he woke up, it was pouring down rain. He glanced over at Clarke, who had sprawled out in her sleep, but still wasn’t breaking the pillow border that she built. He let out a sigh. They were going to be trapped in this hotel together all day.

He took his time getting out of bed, until he heard Clarke start to stir. Then, he frantically got dressed and walked downstairs to get his paper and coffee.

By the time he got back, she was already gone. He let out a sigh of relief. He had at least an hour until she got back from working out. He plopped down on the couch, pulling out his pen to prepare for the crossword puzzle.

An hour passed, and Clarke still wasn’t back. He kept checking the clock, wondering when she would return. She always came back to shower after working out. Another hour passed, and she still wasn’t back. Now, Bellamy was starting to get worried. It wasn’t that he wanted Clarke around. But, they had a routine that they sort of stuck to… and it wasn’t like Clarke to break that routine.

Another thirty minutes passed, and Bellamy decided to go look for her. He went straight to the work out room, only to find a bunch of overly muscular guys lifting weights… but, no Clarke. He looked out the window, noting that it was still pouring rain outside, which means that Clarke wouldn’t go out on a walk. Next, he headed to the restaurant inside the hotel. He glanced around, but failed to see her anywhere. He let out a huff and went back upstairs. There wasn’t that much to do in this hotel, since there was a pool and beach outside. Clarke’s options for rainy days were pretty limited.

When he got back to the room, he could hear the shower running. He let out a groan, realizing that they had just missed each other. He sat back down on the couch, resuming the crossword puzzle.

Clarke stepped out of the bathroom, and immediately tripped and fell over Bellamy’s shoes. He forgot that he had left them there when he came in, and the murderous expression on Clarke’s face was intense enough that he wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

“What the fuck, Bellamy?” she snapped as she stood back up. Bellamy kept his eyes on the crossword, trying not to glance her way as she adjusted the towel around her. “How many times have I told you to put your damn shoes back in the closet?”

“Maybe I was trying to murder you,” he teased, as he struggled with 10 across.

“So not only can you not pick up after yourself, but you’re also an incompetent murderer,” she muttered, before throwing his shoes in the closet. He narrowed his eyes at her, before glancing back down at the crossword puzzle.

“And apparently bad at crosswords,” he muttered. Next thing he knew, Clarke was peering over his shoulder. He was stuck on 10 across, and had been for a while now. “I cried to dream again” sounded familiar to Bellamy, but he couldn’t begin to place it.

“Oh, yeah. That one’s ‘Caliban’,” she said, before going over to the dresser and grabbing her clothes.

“How the fuck did you know that?” he snapped, as Clarke shrugged.

“It’s from The Tempest. I had to memorize that soliloquy for my lit class,” she said, as Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her. “Plus, I finished that crossword like an hour ago,” she said dismissively, as she brushed past him to go change in the bathroom.

“Wait, you already finished this?” he snapped, standing up and walking over to the bathroom door.

“Yeah, it took me like an hour,” she shouted through the door, and Bellamy pressed his lips together. He had been working on it for much longer and wasn’t even close to being done. “It was 7 down that took me the longest,” Clarke continued, as Bellamy marched back over to his crossword.

Ah, Helios. He had already gotten that one. He felt a little better that Clarke couldn’t figure such an easy one out.

 

_Clarke_

It was really weird being back for the match up ceremony. She and Bellamy took their spots, watching Kane go over something with one of the producers.

“Do you think he has like a pump-up playlist that he listens to before these dumb things?” Bellamy joked, and Clarke burst out laughing. She glanced over at him, noticing him smirking at his own joke. She rolled her eyes.

They found out that Miller and Monty had been voted into the truth booth and weren’t a perfect match. Clarke wasn’t really surprised. There were a lot of couples from that first week that seemed more likely to be a perfect match than them.

Miller had first pick, and he chose Wells. Clarke tried to keep herself from making a face at that, but Bellamy saw it and exchanged a similar one with her. There was no way they were a match.

Bryan chose Luna, which Clarke kind of shrugged at.

Finn chose Raven again, and Clarke smiled at that one. She elbowed Bellamy when he groaned.

Echo chose Roan, and Bellamy continued to groan.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you,” Clarke muttered, and Bellamy shot her a death glare.

Octavia chose Lincoln, and Clarke noticed how Bellamy gripped his own thigh too hard.

“You just aren’t happy with how this ceremony is going, are you?” Clarke said, and Bellamy pressed his lips together.

“Shut up,” he whispered.

“Lincoln is a good guy,” she pointed out, as Kane asked Octavia and Lincoln a few more questions.

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”

Clarke kept her head facing forward, forcing a smile.

Harper chose Lexa, and Murphy chose Emori. Anya went for Monty, which Clarke thought was totally random, but apparently, they had been hanging out in the house lately.

That left Jasper and Maya… which Clarke would have never considered until this moment. Now that she thought about it, they seemed like they could be a pretty good match.

As they waited for the beams to pop up, Clarke remembered that she wasn’t going back to the house after this. No, she was going back to that honeymoon suite with Bellamy. And, until the house got their shit together and found another perfect match, she was stuck with only Bellamy.

The house got four beams, which was a decent improvement from last week’s three.

 

**Week Four**

_Bellamy_

“Matched has lost its fucking mind if it thinks I’m going to do this,” Clarke yelled over at Bellamy, who was currently getting strapped in for the zipline.

“Afraid of heights?” he teased, but his joking tone did nothing to calm Clarke down as she glanced around her.

“I’m not afraid,” she snapped, and Bellamy exchanged a skeptical look with the guy buckling him in.

“I think she’s afraid,” he said to the guy. Clarke shot him a dirty look, which only made him smirk. I kind of liked messing with her.

“Please, don’t drag me into this,” the guy said, glancing down at the ground after looking over at Clarke.

After some coaxing on his part, Bellamy finally convinced Clarke to push off, and Bellamy followed quickly after. At first, Clarke was screaming, which he was amused by. He was having one hell of a time, flying through the trees that quickly.

By the time he reached the end, his hair was all wild and messy, and he felt out of breath from all the excitement. Clarke reached the end quickly after him, and she was grinning ear to ear.

“Enjoy yourself, princess?” he asked, as he stepped out.

“That was amazing,” Clarke said with the most excited look on her face. She looked like a kid who just walked into Disney World for the first time. He couldn’t help but smile at how pure her excitement was.

Part of their date that week was to go out for drinks after ziplining, which Bellamy was kind of dreading. The only nice thing was that the crew got their video ops done during the ziplining, so it wouldn’t be awkward like the previous week.

“I’m just saying, the people in the house are kinda dumb,” Clarke said after slurping the rest of her drink down.

“Well, not everyone gets lucky enough to find out their soulmate is someone they hate after getting randomly thrown into the truth booth,” he teased, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at him.

“No, I mean I asked around after the ceremony last week. They have like no strategy going on. Wells listed off the pairs that competed in the challenge… and none of them made sense.”

“It was probably a good thing to get Monty and Miller into the truth booth early though,” Bellamy said, signaling the bartender to bring them another round.

“Not so sure about that,” Clarke said, before picking up a pen from behind the bar and scribbling onto her napkin.

“What are you doing?” he asked, but Clarke just stuck a hand up and continued scribbling. Then, she slid it over to him. She made a list of a bunch of pairings in the house. He raised an eyebrow.

“That’s everyone who matched up the first night,” she said, before pulling it back over to put big x’s over Clarke and Wells, Bellamy and Echo, and Monty and Miller. “Of the remaining seven pairs, only one of them is a perfect match.”

“Yeah, I know. I was there, Clarke,” he snapped.

“No, but if they had put in one of the stronger couples,” she said, circling Raven and Finn, and Murphy and Emori, “Then they would have had a better chance of finding that match, which means that every other pair on this napkin knows one person they are not a perfect match with. Like everyone gets a free truth booth.” Bellamy glanced up at her, kind of surprised at how smart a strategy that was.

“And then, if it is one of those two couples you circled, that would mean they would only have to find one more from week two,” he said, putting the pieces together, Clarke nodded, before taking her drink from the bartender.

“So, not only do you have a good chance of finding a perfect match, but everyone else gets one step closer to finding theirs.”

“Weirdly scientific for a show that’s supposed to find your soulmate,” he joked, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Luckily, I’ve already found you,” she teased, and Bellamy almost spit out his drink.

 

_Clarke_

She was too tired to go on her usual walk, so she opted to stay in the hotel room and watch something on TV. She flipped through the channels until she found Zoolander. It was her guilty pleasure movie, and if she was being totally honest, secretly her favorite movie. She pulled her suitcase out from under her bed to pull out the microwavable popcorn, before popping it in the microwave.

Once it was done, she crawled into bed, mentally preparing herself for the walk-off scene. Then, the door burst open and Bellamy groaned as he pulled his sandals off.

“I thought you were at the beach,” Clarke said, not taking her eyes off the screen. She was paying attention to all the celebrity cameos, listing them off in her head as she spotted them. Each time she watched this movie, she noticed another person that she didn’t recognize the times before.

“There was a beach volleyball tournament and it was too damn loud,” he mumbled, peeling off his shirt and heading into the bathroom.

“Such an old man,” she mumbled.

“Says the girl who is probably watching some Hallmark movie in bed,” he shouted as he changed in the bathroom.

“For your information, Zoolander is on. If you’re gonna come after me, at least do it correctly,” she yelled back, turning slightly on her side once David Bowie showed up on screen.

Then, she heard the sound of jogging, before Bellamy jumped onto the bed and reached for her popcorn. She swatted his hand away.

“Oh, fuck yes. I love the walk-off,” he said, adjusting himself so he could get comfortable.

“No, you go away. This is my movie in bed time. Go to the pool or something,” Clarke grumbled.

“Tough shit, princess. This is my favorite movie,” he said, eyes fixed on the screen as he snuck a handful of popcorn out of the bag.

Clarke kind of hated to admit it, but she kind of liked watching the rest of the movie with him. He kept mouthing the words to some of the lines, which was really fucking funny to watch. Although, he did devour her popcorn without hesitation. And he hardcore judged her when a piece of popcorn fell down her shirt, and then she dug in to retrieve it before eating it.

“Can you imagine the auditions they must have had for that baby?” Bellamy asked when they reached the final scene. “Like, the only criteria is that the baby look really weirdly like Ben Stiller, but bonus points if they could make the Blue Steel face.”

“That’s Magnum, you dumb dumb,” she corrected.

“It’s the same face!” he shouted, throwing his hands wildly in the air. “That’s literally the whole joke!”

By the time the movie was over, it was time for them to start getting ready for the match up ceremony. Bellamy popped in the shower, and Clarke headed downstairs to get some more coffee.

She ran into Kane downstairs, and Clarke had hoped this meant there was another perfect match checking in tonight. She walked up to him, and he just shook his head and laughed.

“Honestly, the house is kind of scrambling at this point,” he joked to Clarke, and she raised an eyebrow. “You’ll find out more at the match up ceremony, but Echo and Roan went into the truth booth and were not a perfect match. It’ll be an interesting match-up ceremony, to be sure,” he muttered, before saying his goodbyes.

Clarke decided to skip the coffee and head to the bar, getting two whiskey sours to take upstairs. When she walked in, Bellamy was in just a towel, as he looked in the closet. He glanced at Clarke as she walked in and handed him the drink.

“Just talked to Kane. Echo and Roan aren’t a match apparently. So, we’re pregaming this match-up ceremony,” Clarke said, before taking a big gulp out of her drink.

“Oh, this is going to be a clusterfuck,” Bellamy groaned, before holding up two ties for Clarke to pick from. She picked the black one, before stepping around him to grab her dress.

 

_Bellamy_

It took until he and Clarke sat down at the ceremony for him to really feel how much he had to drink. He looked over at Clarke, who had a similar woozy look going on. Kane gave them an odd look, and Bellamy had a feeling that he knew they were drunk.

“You two seem to have gotten closer this week,” Kane said as he walked over, quirking a strange smile.

“Obvi, he’s my perfect match,” Clarke said slowly, as if she was trying extra hard not to slur her words. Kane did some kind of weird smile, before turning around to talk to the sound guy.

Bellamy leaned over to whisper to Clarke. “I don’t even think he knows we’re drunk,” he whispered, and Clarke had a giddy expression on her face, before leaning back in her seat.

“Ah, let the clusterfuck begin,” Clarke whispered, as they saw the rest of the house walk up to the ceremony.

Lexa started off the ceremony by picking Harper, and Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, who was narrowing her eyes at that match.

Luna picked Monty. And, then, it was Echo’s turn.

“So, Echo, how did you feel when you and Roan weren’t a perfect match?” Kane asked, and Bellamy immediately groaned. Then, he felt Clarke’s elbow quickly jab his stomach.

“Honestly, I was devastated. I feel like we had a really great connection and I wanted him to be my match.” Then, they heard a couple of snickers from the rest of the house. Bellamy glanced back at Clarke, who was narrowing her eyes at someone. He followed her eyeline to see Roan making a strange face.

“And how do you feel about him pursuing other people in the house, going forward?” Kane prodded, and Bellamy leaned forward, curious about how she was going to respond.

“Listen, I was drawn to Roan from the very first night in this house,” Echo started, and Bellamy started pressing his lips together, almost painfully hard.

“She’s a bitch, remember,” Clarke whispered to Bellamy, but he was having a hard time focusing on that. The first connection Echo made in that house was with him, not Roan, and it was fucking bullshit that she was forgetting that.

“And even though we’re not a perfect match, I still believe that we have some kind of future together,” Echo replied with a smile, and Bellamy glanced back at Roan, who was running a hand through his hair and looking down at the ground. Then, Echo chose Anya as her match, locking in before sitting down.

Then, Lincoln chose Octavia, and Bellamy had to take a breath. He had calmed down about Lincoln a bit, realizing that his sister was going to end up with someone in this house anyways. It might as well be with someone that Clarke insists is wonderful.

Finn picked Raven… again. Bellamy struggled not to groan. He really didn’t know Finn that well, but he came off a bit whiny for his tastes… and that didn’t seem like the kind of guy someone like Raven should end up with.

Then, it was Roan’s turn and he picked Miller.

“Miller, do you think Roan could be your perfect match? Especially given how serious his relationship with Echo seems,” Kane said, raising an eyebrow. Roan looked down at the ground, looking suspicious as hell. Miller had a weird facial expression as he glanced back at the seated couples.

“I wouldn’t say their relationship is that serious,” Miller said, and Bellamy could see Echo sit up straighter out of the corner of his eye.

“And why would you say that?” Kane followed up, leaning forward on the podium.

“Because he and I hooked up last night,” Miller deadpanned, and Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s arm, giving him a wide-eyed look. He glanced around, and about half of the people in the house didn’t seem surprised by this information.

“What the fuck?” Echo screamed, and Clarke sank back into her seat, chuckling slightly. Bellamy had to cover his mouth, as he looked back down at Clarke.

“Clusterfuck,” she mouthed at him, and Bellamy threw his head back.

“We were over, Echo. We had been over. You just wouldn’t leave me alone,” Roan groaned, and the rest of the house started whispering amongst each other.

“You and I were something special. That’s what you told me!” Echo shouted, standing up in her seat.

“I never fucking said that. You’re crazy!” Roan shouted back, and Bellamy couldn’t help but smirk.

“You dodged a bullet there,” Clarke muttered, and Bellamy burst out laughing. Then, he felt someone tug at his jacket. He whipped his head around to see Octavia giving him a weird look.

“Are you two drunk?” she whispered, and Clarke started giggling. “Oh, my God, you are.”

“Shhh, married life is tough,” Clarke joked, and Bellamy keeled over with laughter. He could still hear the fight between Roan and Echo going on, but it was getting kind of old.

“I can’t believe you two are drunk at a fucking match-up ceremony,” Octavia snapped.

“You’re just mad that you’re sober for this clusterfuck,” Bellamy muttered, before Clarke started giggling again.

Eventually, Kane calmed everyone down enough to continue the ceremony. Bryan chose Wells, and Jasper chose Maya, leaving Emori and Murphy coupled up again. God, Bellamy liked them as a couple. They kind of kept to themselves, and seemed to hate everyone in the house. They’re like little spiteful soulmates, which was kind of adorable.

In the end, they got four matches again.

“Not even sure I want these dumb dumbs joining us at the honeymoon suite,” Clarke said sleepily once they were in the van.

“You want to be stuck with just me?” he joked, and Clarke narrowed her eyes, swaying a little bit as she did.

I mean, this,” she said, gesturing to his whole face, “is starting to grow on me.”

“Falling for me already, huh?” he teased, and Clarke threw her head back in a groan.

“Go fuck yourself,” she muttered, leaning her head against the window, and Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh at that.

That night, they were too tired to do anything except crawl in bed. Clarke didn’t even make her pillow divider in the bed like she had done every night since they got there.

 

**Week Five**

_Clarke_

“I don’t even know what that signal is supposed to mean,” Bellamy said, narrowing his eyes at the guy behind the camera. Clarke glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s literally putting his two hands together. He wants us to hold hands, Bellamy,” she said, and Bellamy scrunched his nose up. They were walking through the small zoo that was on the island as this week’s date, which Clarke was very excited for. She loved going to the zoo, and it gave Bellamy and her something to actually do, besides sit and talk to each other.

“Or, we could just pretend we don’t understand what he’s telling us.”

“The sooner you give him what he wants, the sooner this will be over,” she said, before pressing her lips together. Bellamy grabbed her hand, as he groaned.

They kept walking, making sure not to directly look at the cameras, so that this weird date seemed somewhat natural.

“Did Kane hand you some suggestions for conversation, too?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy burst out laughing.

“Oh, hell yes, but I was going to save them for when we sat down to eat, since that’s normally when they have the mics hooked up to us.”

“Good thinking. But, fair warning, my questions are deep as fuck,” Clarke teased, and Bellamy just started laughing.

“Yeah, they really went for it this week.”

They continued walking around, and Bellamy made her stop by the turtles for a very long time.

“Is it because they feel more like your peers, now that you’re an old man?” Clarke teased, and Bellamy shot her a dirty, yet still amused, look, before returning to asking the zookeeper a few more questions.

Clarke turned around, trying to see if there was any part of the zoo they hadn’t covered yet. Bellamy stepped up beside her, and Clarke dragged him into the butterfly farm.

She got really excited every time they would land on her, but was too scared to move, fearing they would fly off. Bellamy kept laughing at her and shaking his head, but Clarke just narrowed her eyes at him in response, ignoring him.

 

_Bellamy_

The crew decided that they got enough footage to work with and didn’t need anything from the restaurant, which Bellamy was kind of relieved by. Those conversations were so forced and uncomfortable… and he was actually getting along with Clarke now. Having the cameras force them to be happy was just a reminder that neither one of them wanted to end up in this situation. At least when they wandered around the zoo, it felt like they were both just choosing to hang out together.

“I guess we’ll save the invasive questioning for next time,” Clarke joked, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“I literally have the cards still in my pocket. Want to interrogate each other anyways?” he joked, and Clarke burst out laughing.

“Sure, why not tell each other our deepest darkest secrets?” Clarke said sarcastically.

“I mean, we’re already pretty close. Why, just yesterday I caught you staring at my ass,” he teased, and Clarke’s face immediately flushed bright red.

“I was waking up. I didn’t even have my contacts in. I couldn’t even see your ass!” she snapped, and Bellamy burst out laughing at how defensive she got about that.

“Sure, sure,” he teased, and Clarke’s face scrunched up, before she started digging something out of her bag. Then, she pulled out the notecards Kane gave her. Bellamy threw his head back in a groan, before digging into his pocket and pulling out his.

“If you’re gonna be mean to me, I’m gonna make you suffer through Kane’s conversation topics,” Clarke said, waving the cards in the air.

“Two can play at that game, princess,” he said, noticing how her face scrunched up every time he called her that.

“Who inspires you to be a better person?” Clarke read off the card, raising an eyebrow.

“Octavia,” he answered without hesitating, before he flipped through his cards to find a good one. “Do you want to have children? If so, how many?” he read.

“Yes, but I don’t know how many. Depends on what kind of life I end up with,” she answered, before looking back down at her cards. “What do you think the best age to get married is?”

Bellamy took a sip of his drink. The cynic in him really wanted to say never, but that would just open up a whole other group of questions. “30, still young enough to settle down and have kids, but old enough to have your shit together,” he said, feeling pretty good about his answer. “What is your favorite word in the English language?”

“Dapper,” she said without even taking time to think about it. He raised his eyebrow, since it was a really strange choice. “I don’t know. I like it when I hear it in old movies and I don’t know why we don’t say it anymore. It’s a good word,” she explained, before shoving two French fries in her mouth. “What movie can always make you cry?”

“Finding Neverland.” He started pulling out cards that he had already asked, amazed by how quickly they blew through all of these. “Have you ever been in love?”

“No,” Clarke answered without hesitating, and he was kind of shocked by that answer. In all honesty, he really didn’t know Clarke that well. But, she seemed like the kind of girl that everyone would fall for. She was, well, pretty and smart… and nice to anyone that wasn’t Bellamy. It just seemed like she would have had a good little love affair at some point in her life.

Clarke shuffled through her cards, pulling out the ones she already asked. Then, she let out a sigh when she got to the last one. She flipped it around to reveal that it was the same question he just asked her.

“Yes,” he answered, not willing to elaborate any more on the subject.

 

_Clarke_

She and Bellamy refrained from getting drunk before the match up ceremony… not that this was an easy decision. Clarke could only imagine what kinds of outbursts they would get from Echo this week.

“How about we welcome our newest perfect match to the truth booth?” Kane said, as he began applauding. Clarke glanced up to see Octavia and Lincoln swinging hands as they plopped down right next to her and Bellamy. Octavia looked so excited, and Bellamy pulled her in for a hug before she settled in next to Lincoln.

Clarke let out a sigh of relief. The house was finally going somewhere, which was a godsend. Plus, now she and Bellamy had other people around that they could spend time with.

The ceremony started off with Anya picking Echo, which Clarke could kind of see… maybe. Luna chose Monty again, which Clarke didn’t feel as good about. There was something weird about this match up ceremony.

Then, Harper picked Wells… which seemed kind of random. Raven picked Finn, which was always a smart choice. Jasper chose Maya again.

Then, Lexa picked Emori. Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a confused look, but Octavia just let out a groan.

“I can’t help but notice that this is a strange choice, Lexa,” Kane said, narrowing his eyes at her.

“We decided that we needed to try something new this match up ceremony,” Lexa said, shrugging.

“And how do you feel about this match, Emori?”

“Honestly, this is the first I’ve heard of this dumb strategy. I know my match is Murphy,” Emori said, crossing her arms. Kane looked confused, glancing over to the people on the benches.

“Lexa and Anya came up with a weird strategy but only managed to get like half of everyone on board,” Octavia explained, whispering to Clarke and Bellamy.

This opened up a huge debate between house members about going with strategy versus going with heart. Clarke sunk back in her chair, and Bellamy patted her leg reassuringly.

“Dumb dumbs,” Clarke muttered, and Bellamy smirked, shaking his head.

“Not everyone can be as smart as you, princess,” he whispered, and Clarke let out a sigh.

Eventually, the ceremony got back on track, leaving Bryan and Miller matched up, along with Murphy and Roan. Clarke glanced around at all of the couples, trying to add up how many of them she think could be correct. Then, she turned back around, tapping on the bench four times. Bellamy made a face, like he was pretty sure she was wrong. Then, he tapped the bench five times. She looked back, trying to think of what other couple he could be thinking of that would be a match. Clarke swears it should just be four… but maybe it could be five.

But, Clarke ended up being right. They got four beams that night… which didn’t really feel like an improvement since they had been getting four for a while now.

 

**Week Six**

_Bellamy_

“I’m just saying, it wouldn’t kill them to come down to have breakfast with us,” he groaned, as Clarke nodded, cutting up her pancake.

“Yeah, but you told me Octavia is difficult to get out of bed in the morning. Maybe we should shoot for lunch with them instead,” Clarke suggested, before stuffing the pancake into her mouth. Bellamy had been getting frustrated all week, since he had hardly seen Octavia and Lincoln. He had been so excited to finally get other people in the damn honeymoon suite and it was disappointing that now it was finally happening, and Lincoln and Octavia were hardly leaving their room.

“I mean, you have no problem getting up and having breakfast with me. It’s really not any different,” he groaned, as he put more sugar into his coffee.

“I’m your perfect match. I’m stuck with you,” she pointed out, stabbing another piece of pancake with her fork. “Also, Octavia and Lincoln have less free time than us because they’re too busy banging in the honeymoon suite.” Bellamy dropped his fork onto his plate.

“I’m her brother. Why the fuck would you say that to me?” Clarke burst out laughing. “It’s not funny,” he said, struggling to keep a straight face when Clarke was cackling like a hyena.

“I’m just saying that you and I have an abnormal honeymoon suite relationship. Most people who get a perfect match already kind of like each other, so spending all their time together is exciting for them.”

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows. She had a point.

Then, he saw Kane walk up to them. “What the fuck,” he muttered, and Clarke started groaning.

“So, how would you two feel about going back to the house today?” Kane asked, getting right to the point. They exchanged a look, and Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“And what exactly do you have planned for us?” Bellamy asked skeptically.

“Well, you’ll just find out when you get there,” Kane replied with a creepy grin.

“What the hell, let’s go,” Clarke said, putting her napkin on the table.

“Clarke, really?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“It’s raining and we’re gonna be trapped in here all day. We’ve got nothing better to do,” she said, standing up.

 

_Clarke_

Apparently, Kane was supposed to bring Octavia and Lincoln along on this adventure to the house, but Octavia claimed she was feeling sick. Clarke raised her eyebrows at Bellamy when Kane explained this to them, which only infuriated him more.

When they entered the house, everyone started swarming them with hugs, saying how much they missed them. Clarke got an especially long hug from both Wells and Roan, which made her feel a little loved. She oddly missed being in this loud and crazy house. Things were so quiet with just her and Bellamy all the time.

Then, Kane announced that she and Bellamy were going to decide who went into the truth booth. His eyes met hers immediately, widening. Clarke couldn’t help but smile out of excitement.

It was so frustrating, watching this game go on from the honeymoon suite, where she and Bellamy had no power over anything. This was their one chance to help them win the game.

Kane encouraged them to talk amongst everyone to get an idea of who to pick, but they ignored him, opting to run upstairs and discuss strategy. Once Bellamy closed the door behind him, they spoke at the same time.

“Murphy and Emori,” he said.

“Raven and Finn,” she said, and then they both narrowed their eyes at each other.

“No, Raven and Finn aren’t a match,” Bellamy said crossing his arms. Clarke ran over to grab a pad of paper and started listing off the matches from each night. Bellamy let out a sigh.

Once she was done, she pointed at week four and week five. “As stupid as Lexa’s strategy was, it did help with one thing. We had the same number of matches from week to week. Raven and Finn were matched for both, but Emori and Murphy were only matched for one. If they were a perfect match, the number should have gone down when they weren’t matched up,” Clarke said, tapping her finger on the paper. Bellamy took the notepad from her.

“But, another couple could have matched up that week that was a perfect match, and we just don’t know it yet because it’s too early in the game,” he pointed out. “Look, there were lots of random matches. That would have kept the beam count the same.”

Clarke swallowed, knowing he was making a valid point. But, she was so drawn in by how sweet Finn and Raven were as a couple. She wanted to believe they were a perfect match… because they seemed so perfect.

“I’m telling you. Murphy and Emori are a perfect match. I’d bet that one million dollars that they are.”

“I really think it’s Raven and Finn,” Clarke said, glancing down at the paper. She had put a lot of thought into this and liked them as a couple from the beginning.

“Clarke, they’re not a good match. Raven is this strong, independent person who doesn’t bullshit. And Finn is kind of codependent, very big on flowery language and sweet talking,” he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Clarke glanced up at him, noticing how serious his face was. “They might really care about each other, but clearly that’s not all this game is looking for,” he continued, gesturing between the two of them.

Clarke felt a tightness in her chest at that. She knew that she and Bellamy haven’t always gotten along… but lately, she thought they at least liked each other. The way he implied that matches weren’t dependent on two people liking each other made her think that maybe he still hated her.

“Okay, I trust you,” Clarke said, ripping out the paper from the notepad and balling it up. She started talking toward the door, not really in the mood to keep strategizing.

“Really?” he asked, grabbing her arm and looking down at her. She nodded, before opening the door to tell Kane the decision.

 

_Bellamy_

Clarke had been acting more distant lately… which wouldn’t be as big of a deal if he had anyone else to talk to in the honeymoon suite… but she was literally all he had.

He wondered if he had said or done something lately to upset her… but kept coming up blank. If anything, she should have drawn this line a long time ago.

He thought back on some of the fights they had in the first two weeks in the honeymoon suite, and cringed at some of the things he said to her. And he didn’t really mean them, not really at least.

He didn’t know Clarke back then, but he knew her pretty well now. Whatever problems he had with her then, weren’t really about her. It was about the fact that his perfect match wasn’t what he expected. He was supposed to get his soulmate, this person he could just fall easily in love with and live happily ever after with.

He should have known it wouldn’t work that way. He never believed in soulmates anyways.

He was standing awkwardly in the elevator with her, slowly making their way down to the lobby.

“You look really nice tonight, by the way,” he told her, before immediately kicking himself. He never complimented her looks before… and if Clarke hadn’t noticed his awkwardness before, she sure as hell noticed it now.

“Thanks,” she said, narrowing her eyes slightly at him. Yeah, she definitely thought that was weird.

Their date that night was a salsa class, which Bellamy was very much dreading. Weeks ago, he would have begged for this date, since it was a perfect opportunity for them to not talk to each other. But now, he felt really weird about being that close to Clarke.

He focused on the steps, hoping that would keep his mind off of whatever he could have said to make her be so distant all of the sudden. As a result, he kept stepping on her feet and apologizing.

“Bellamy, are you okay?” Clarke asked, eyes wide with concern. Bellamy swallowed, looking back down at his feet.

“Yeah, just not a great dancer,” he muttered, but he could feel Clarke still evaluating him.

When they got back to the hotel, Lincoln and Octavia met them for drinks. They shared some of the stories Bellamy and Clarke had missed from the house, and in turn, Bellamy and Clarke explained, in detail, the lengths to which the producers were going to make them seem like they’re falling in love for the cameras.

Then, Clarke and Lincoln broke off into their own conversation, talking about some local artist that they were both obsessed with. Octavia pulled Bellamy away, walking him outside by the pool.

“What’s going on with you and Clarke?” she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing. We’re just awkwardly perfect matches and hanging out,” he said with a shrug, putting his hands into his pockets.

“Bullshit,” she muttered, taking a sip of her drink. “This is your fourth week living with her. How do you feel about her?” Octavia was never one to beat around the bush, he had to give her that.

“It’s not like that. We’ve been slowly becoming friends.”

Octavia let out a groan. “You finally find a girl with some damn backbone and who puts you in your place when you need it, and you’re just friends? She’s literally your perfect match. You have nothing to lose here, Bell,” she said frustrated, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I don’t think about her like that,” he snapped, and Octavia narrowed her eyes.

“Does she think about you like that?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Bellamy swallowed, glancing back at the window into the lobby. Clarke was scribbling something onto a napkin for Lincoln, giggling as she did.

“No, probably not,” he said, before downing the rest of his drink. He walked back inside and told Clarke he was heading off to bed. She had a confused look on her face, but told him she would be up soon.

Once he was upstairs, he put his shoes in the closet and pulled off his shirt. He thought back to his conversation with Octavia, wondering if she was right about something. Clarke was growing on him. But, he didn’t even notice it happening. And now, all of the sudden, he went from hating the girl for absolutely no good reason to spending his entire day with her every single day, and looking forward to their movie marathons or watching her shove too many French fries into her mouth.

He crawled into bed, trying to force himself to fall asleep before Clarke came back. But, Clarke came back and he was still wide awake. He pretended to be asleep, hoping to avoid an awkward conversation with her.

He heard her sigh when she came in, as she walked over to the closet. He heard some fumbling, as she probably took her shoes off.

He opened his eyes slightly, seeing Clarke unzip the back of her dress and letting it fall. Normally, she went to the bathroom to change… but she probably thought that Bellamy was asleep and didn’t think it mattered.

Bellamy tried to remind himself that he should really look away, since he was majorly invading her privacy by watching her. But, her back was to him, so it wasn’t like he could really see anything.

As he tried to justify this, he knew deep down that there was a less pure reason for why he didn’t just shut his eyes. Clarke was an attractive woman. Objectively, he’s known this. This wasn’t new to him. But, this was the first time he noticed that he was attracted to her. Maybe he had always been. Just too stupid to notice.

Clarke flickered off the lights and climbed into bed next to him. He was thankful that Clarke had stopped putting up that pillow wall between them, and not just because it meant he had more pillows to sleep on. Because now, he could actually see Clarke if he wanted to. And, as he was starting to realize, he really liked looking at Clarke.

 

_Clarke_

Bellamy ended up being right about Emori and Murphy, which meant that all other matches from that first week were no longer in play. It also took care of the second week.

But, it also meant that Finn and Raven weren’t a match. And she could see its effects in both of their eyes, as they sadly arrived at the match up ceremony.

Emori and Murphy quickly joined them on the benches, looking absolutely in love with each other. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at how happy they seemed, but Bellamy had a strange facial expression.

Monty was first and he chose Luna again. Then, Raven chose Roan. Clarke thought about what Bellamy had said about her when they were arguing about the truth booth… she could totally see Raven and Roan being a perfect match.

“Now, Raven, I know that this has been hard for you, since Emori and Murphy being a match means that you are not a match with Finn,” Kane said, and Clarke let out a groan. Did he always have to pick at them like this?

“Yeah, it’s been really difficult for both of us,” she said, forcing a smile. Clarke gripped the edge of the bench, wanting to just run up and give Raven a big hug. She understood why Bellamy said they weren’t a perfect match. But, they just seemed so sure. And Clarke had never known that kind of certainty in a relationship. She just wished there was a way for them to have been a perfect match.

Then, Miller chose Bryan again, and Clarke started to wonder if they could be a match. She really didn’t know either of them well, although Bellamy was kind of close to Miller. She was iffy about this match.

Maya chose Jasper, and Lexa picked Echo. Then, Finn chose Harper, which Clarke found kind of weird. Harper seemed to be the most different from Raven… although that might just be the point. That left Wells and Anya together, which Clarke didn’t buy for a second.

Bellamy tapped the bench five times, and Clarke tapped it six times. He narrowed his eyes at her, before glancing around at the other couples, probably trying to figure out who Clarke picked that he didn’t.

In the end, Bellamy was right and they got five perfect matches.

 

**Week Seven**

_Bellamy_

“No, Echo stopped being obsessed with him. She’s been kind of chill lately,” Emori said before taking another sip of her mimosa. Bellamy narrowed his eyes skeptically at her.

“Honestly, I think Roan is the problem. Like, no one has majorly blown up at him yet, but he’s just so flirty with everyone all the time,” Murphy said.

“What’s going on with him and Raven?” Clarke asked, leaning forward. Bellamy glanced over to the other side of the table. Lincoln and Octavia weren’t even paying attention. They were just staring at each other and whispering about something. He rolled his eyes at them, before redirecting his attention to the conversation.

“Oh, we’re pretty sure they slept together. Raven and Finn had a huge blow up when we became a match, and then Finn said some pretty horrible things, and the next morning Raven had a huge hickey on her neck and kept being all flirty with Roan,” Murphy explained, mouth slightly full with bacon.

“Wait, what happened with Roan and Miller? I thought they were hooking up,” Bellamy asked.

“Dude, no one knows. It was like one day they were a thing and then they just stopped hanging out around each other. Everyone was too afraid to ask,” Emori said, eyes wide. Bellamy glanced at Clarke, who was clearly loving this gossip just as much as he was.

“Okay, I’m tired of talking about house drama. What’s been going on here?” Murphy asked, and suddenly Octavia’s head popped up in attention. Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, Lincoln and I have been getting even closer,” she said, reaching across the table to grab his hand. “And we’ve been on a few dates. It’s been a lot of fun,” she continued, with a huge grin on her face.

“And you two?” Murphy asked, gesturing to Bellamy and Clarke. He swallowed, looking over at Clarke, trying to get a read on how they should answer that question. She was pressing her lips together, which told him she had no idea what to say.

“We’re friends now,” Bellamy said, before taking a sip of his coffee. Clarke nodded along. Then, Murphy glanced over at Octavia and raised an eyebrow.

“I give it a week before they start banging,” she said, and Clarke immediately started choking on her pancake. She coughed a few times before taking a long drink out of her bloody Mary.

“You okay?” he whispered, shooting Octavia a dirty look. Octavia just wiggled her eyebrows in response.

“Yep, just wasn’t expecting that one,” Clarke said, keeping her eyes fixed on her drink.

“Lincoln and I think they’re like the Benjamin Button of relationships. They’re starting off as the old married couple that hates each other, and are slowly working their way toward becoming lovesick teenagers,” Octavia said, and Bellamy lightly kicked her leg under the table.

Clarke put her elbow on the table and just narrowed her eyes at Octavia.

“Clarke, does it make you mad that I’ve been in the honeymoon suite for one day and have already gotten more action than you have in the five weeks you’ve been here?” Emori teased, and Clarke burst out laughing.

“Alright, are we done giving me and Clarke a hard time?” Bellamy asked, and Octavia smirked in his direction. Murphy just shrugged, before winking at Bellamy.

 

_Clarke_

“I can’t believe none of them wanted to go barhopping with us,” Bellamy growled, taking a sip of his whiskey.

“I mean, they’re all pretty new to the honeymoon suite. They aren’t bored like we are,” she pointed out, tapping on the counter.

“Plus, they’re all in their rooms having obscene amounts of sex,” he muttered, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. Before other couples started joining them at the hotel, they didn’t even consider what normal perfect matches would be doing in the honeymoon suite. But now, it was hard to ignore, since it was literally all that the other two couples were doing. Clarke and Bellamy had gotten to a place where they were finally comfortable around each other… but, now, they had to constantly see two other couples who couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It was just another awkward reminder that the two of them didn’t really want to be here together.

Which wasn’t fair of Clarke to say. She never would have chosen to be here with Bellamy… she couldn’t stand him back then. But, he had grown on her. They spent so much time just the two of them, that it was inevitable that they became friends. And, slowly, Clarke was starting to realize why he was her perfect match. They fit together, surprisingly. They had similar goals for the future, as far as family was concerned. They had the same weirdly competitive side. They both really liked puzzles and other activities that worked out their brain. They had the same taste in movies, which she never would have guessed.

And, despite being desperate for company other than him for weeks, she kept feeling relieved when the other couples cancelled on them. She liked spending time with Bellamy when it was just the two of them.

“Well, the jokes on them because they’re missing all the fun,” Clarke joked, gesturing to the drunk guy singing karaoke.

“Okay, I say we down our drinks and move on to the next bar before someone starts thinking they’re a Frank Sinatra,” he muttered, and Clarke giggled into her drink, before pulling out her straw and chugging it.

The alcohol started to catch up to Clarke as they walked to the next bar. Bellamy put his arm around her when she started to lose her balance, which she was grateful for. The next bar, which was their fourth of the night, was much quieter, which Clarke was kind of grateful for. The first two were so loud that she couldn’t even hear Bellamy when he talked.

“I think I’m starting to get drunk,” Bellamy mumbled into his beer, and Clarke started giggling.

“Well, don’t tell Octavia, because she hard core judged us last time we were drunk,” she reminded him, poking his shoulder as he talked. He pressed his palm to his forehead, grinning ear to ear.

“That was because we showed up drunk to a match up ceremony,” he pointed out, laughing as he spoke.

“But, that was the most fun we’ve ever had at a match up ceremony,” Clarke pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“Ugh, I know. But, your commentary wasn’t as funny when you were drunk. I like your sassy side comments too much,” he said, taking another sip of his beer.

“Oh my God, we forgot to make our guesses for tomorrow night,” Clarke remembered, smacking her head slightly with her hand.

“Wait, are these our predictions for the final matches or what we think the dumb dumbs in the house are going to do?” he asked, slurring his words slightly.

“The dumb dumbs,” she said, reaching over to grab a pen and scribbling down what she remembered from last week’s ceremony. “But, now I kinda want to guess what the perfect matches are,” she muttered, and Bellamy grunted in agreement. She got stuck when she tried to remember who Finn matched with.

“No, it was Finn and Harper who matched up last week,” Bellamy corrected her, and she nodded, jotting it down.

“That was so random,” she muttered, and Bellamy shrugged. Once she got the list done, she went up to the top. “Okay, so Jasper and Maya?”

“Oh, definitely a perfect match. He’s like so in love with her,” Bellamy blurted out, and Clarke nodded in agreement.

“Finn and Harper is a no. What about Roan and Raven?”

“Dude, I think so. But, he’s kind of a flirt so I’m not sure,” he said, shrugging.

“Yeah, it’s like he knows he’s obscenely attractive,” she muttered, and Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her. “What? He is. Like I would eat cake off those abs,” she said, and Bellamy burst out laughing.

“Eat cake off his abs?” he teased, nudging Clarke with his elbow.

“Okay, look me in the eye,” she said, sitting up and facing him. He gave her a weird look before leaning in to face her. “If Roan asked you to make out, wouldn’t you do it?” she said with a smirk. Bellamy pressed his lips together, thinking about it.

“Honestly, yeah I probably would. But, more so out of curiosity. He’s not really my type,” Bellamy said with a shrug, picking up his beer again.

“What is your type? Short blondes who kick your ass at crosswords?” she teased, and he looked down at the counter, laughing slightly.

“I mean, obviously,” he teased, gesturing to Clarke. She rolled her eyes, spinning back in her chair to look at the napkin with the list.

“Echo and Lexa?” she said, and Bellamy started shaking his head. “And a big hell no to Anya and Wells. Why do Monty and Luna keep matching?”

“Beats me. But, the number of perfect matches did jump up when they started matching,” he pointed out, and Clarke put a star by their names. “So, that just leaves Bryan and Miller,” he said, narrowing his eyes at the napkin. Clarke glanced up, surprised by how close he was to her now. His arm was on the back of her stool, as he leaned over to look at the napkin with her.

“You know Miller better than I do. What do you think?”

“I honestly don’t know. And I wouldn’t exactly call us experts on the subject,” he said, nudging Clarke with his shoulder, before sitting back up and finishing off his beer.

The walk back to the hotel was difficult, because the two of them definitely drank more than they should have. Bellamy kept his arm around Clarke’s waist, probably to help her stay upright, since she kept leaning into him anyways.

Once they got into the elevator, Octavia jumped on as well, carrying a bottle of wine.

“Oh hey, you guys. Fun date night?” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows at Bellamy.

“Well, we’re madly in love now, so jokes on you,” he joked, and Clarke nodded along.

“Wait, really?” Octavia asked, suddenly excited.

“Obvi,” Clarke teased, and Bellamy burst out laughing. Octavia let out a groan.

“She doesn’t seem happy for us,” Bellamy joked, throwing his arm around Clarke’s shoulders.

When they got off the elevator, Clarke suddenly couldn’t remember which way their room was. She glanced up at Bellamy, who was narrowing his eyes at the signs.

“I know it started with a nine,” Clarke said, and Bellamy shot her a look.

“We’re on the ninth floor. They all start with nine, princess,” he said.

“Wait, I remember that painting over there. It’s that way,” Clarke said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the left half of the hallway.

“I think this door looks familiar,” Bellamy said, narrowing his eyes at one of the rooms. Clarke looked at it too. It did look familiar, but she was pretty sure it wasn’t theirs.

“Wait, I think I still have that paper with our room number listed,” Clarke said, digging through her purse. Bellamy kept staring at the door. But, Clarke had to remind herself that all the doors looked exactly the same and they were just drunk. Then, Clarke finally dug the paper out of her purse. They went the wrong way. “Don’t hate me,” she warned, and Bellamy gave her a weird look. “I made us go the wrong way.”

Bellamy threw his head back, before pulling Clarke back toward the elevator. “Last time I let you make any decisions,” he teased, and Clarke started pouting.

“I’m sorry. I recognized that painting, though,” she pointed out, until Bellamy pointed to the exact same painting that was on the right half of the hallway. She let out a groan, frustrated with how easy it was to get lost in hotels. They finally reached their door, and it took Bellamy one too many tries to get the key to work.

Once they got inside, Clarke made quick work of changing out of her dress. She was barely keeping her eyes open at this point, and just wanted to crawl in bed. Bellamy was doing the same, tugging off his shirt finally before jumping into bed.

Clarke pulled the t-shirt on and started heading over toward bed, until she tripped over Bellamy’s shoes.

“Clarke, are you okay?” Bellamy said, sitting upright all of the sudden. Clarke threw a thumbs-up at him, before getting up and throwing herself into bed.

“Mad at you,” she mumbled, one her face hit the pillow.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered petting her head with his hand. She narrowed her eyes and picked her head up just enough to give him a weird look.

“Why are you petting me like a dog?” she asked, laughing slightly.

“Don’t know. I’d offer a hug, but I’m not sure we’re there yet.”

“What? I thought we were madly in love,” she teased, and Bellamy cracked a smile.

“You’re right,” he joked, before pulling Clarke in for an awkward hug. She started giggling as she tried to push him away, but he had such a tight grip on her that she wasn’t going to budge. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but Clarke couldn’t help but like how Bellamy smelled. It was some cologne that wasn’t strong enough for her to notice normally… but when she was this close, it was kind of hard not to.

“So, are you just going to cuddle me all night or something?” Clarke asked after he had held her like that for a few seconds too long.

“Obvi, we’re in love,” he teased, before loosening his grip a bit. His arms were still around her, but she could easily break away if she wanted to. But, and maybe this was because she was so drunk, she felt really nice like that, snuggled up against him. It had been a long time since anyone had been that close to her. And she was sleepy, and just drunk enough to let herself enjoy this moment with her awkward perfect match. And before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep.

 

_Bellamy_

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he slept in. The second thing he noticed was the hint of a floral smell he wasn’t used to. He blinked his eyes open a bit, noting blonde hair consuming his vision. Clarke was cuddled up to him, with her head on his chest, fast asleep. He tilted his head up to look at where he was on the bed. He wasn’t on his side of the bed, according to the borderlines that Clarke had established early on in the honeymoon suite.

He thought back to last night. Yeah, it was definitely him that started this cuddling. Although, if he remembers correctly, Clarke really didn’t protest to it. She could have easily pulled away if she didn’t want to.

He let out a sigh, lying his head back down on his pillow. What the hell were they doing? On paper, this should be easy. They were a perfect match, which meant that they were extremely compatible. They should have spent the first week getting to know each other and then pursuing a relationship the second they felt the spark. But, they instead spent their time insisting they couldn’t stand each other. And now, they were in this awkward place where neither one of them wanted to admit there was something going on.

But, Bellamy knew this wasn’t one sided. He caught Clarke carefully flirting with him and noticed the relieved expressions on her face when the other couples cancelled on them. She liked being around Bellamy and he liked being around her.

And when they were just drunk enough to lower their guard, stuff like this happened, and Bellamy woke up with a sleeping Clarke Griffin pressed up against him. And, God, it felt so nice.

He thought about getting up and going to shower, but he also didn’t know when he was going to have another moment like this with Clarke. So, he leaned his head on top of hers, and drifted back to sleep.

He woke up to the smell of coffee. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing over at Clarke, who was now sitting on the couch working on something in her sketch pad. He looked over at this nightstand, to see that she had brought him his coffee and paper.

The rest of the day went by pretty quietly, since they were both clearly avoiding talking about last night. He wanted to just bring it up and see how Clarke reacted, but he kept chickening out.

And then, it was time for the damn match up ceremony. They found out that Raven and Roan were not a match, which honestly shocked Bellamy. He really thought they could be a match.

Kane made a few comments about drama in the house that made Bellamy feel uneasy. He had a feeling that this was going to be a rough match up ceremony.

“We should have showed up drunk,” Clarke muttered, and Bellamy chuckled to himself. She was sitting closer to him than usual, which he took as a good sign. He let his arm rest on the back of the bench, sort of as an invitation for Clarke to get closer to him if she wanted to. He swallowed when she leaned back, letting his arm touch her back as she did.

Roan was the first up, and he picked Maya. Clarke immediately widened her eyes and glanced up at Bellamy, who was just shaking his head.

“Anya, I can’t help but notice that you look really angry about this,” Kane said, and Clarke and Bellamy both glanced over at the rest of the house.

“Yeah, Lexa and I came up with a smart strategy for the night, and Roan just fucked it up. And, by picking Maya, he’s breaking up a couple that is probably a match,” Anya explained, and Roan just smirked at her.

“Why the fuck is Roan going rogue?” Bellamy muttered, and Clarke pressed her lips together.

“Yeah, you just cost us a fucking beam,” Lexa snapped, and Roan just rolled his eyes.

“Roan, what is going through your head right now?” Kane asked, tapping his fingers on the podium.

“I am sick of people in this house trying to tell me who to pick as my match,” he replied coolly, crossing his arms. This conversation went on for a while, and Bellamy kind of checked out. He should be more interested in this drama… but it wasn’t making any sense to him. It had been too long since he had lived in the house for him to really know what was going on in there. Eventually, Roan and Maya locked in and sat in the seats behind Bellamy and Clarke.

“Dude, what is going on?” Clarke asked, leaning back to look at them. Roan said nothing, looking beyond furious.

“There was a huge fight between him and Raven after they went in the truth booth, and then Lexa and Anya got involved… and it was just a mess,” Maya whispered, and Bellamy let out a groan.

Jasper was next up, and he looked just as pissed off as everyone else. Bellamy would be pissed too if someone took his match. But, Jasper picked Raven, and Clarke made a skeptical face.

Miller chose Bryan again, which he and Clarke felt pretty good about. Then, Luna picked Monty, and Clarke let out a groan.

Anya picked Finn, and Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a confused look. There was no way in hell they were a match. Then, Harper chose Wells, which Bellamy could see. And that left Echo and Lexa together again.

During the light up ceremony, Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s leg when they were waiting for the fifth beam… but it never came.

“Clarke and Bellamy, I’m curious to hear what the two of you think of what happened tonight,” Kane said, walking over to them. Bellamy swallowed looking back at Clarke, who was more than ready to let everyone know what was on her mind.

“Listen, Bellamy and I aren’t in the house. We don’t know what’s going on there. And, honestly, we don’t really care,” she started, glancing back at everyone on the benches. “You guys need to stop being petty,” she said, deadpanning directly at Roan, who shrunk in his seat. “And, you need to put Maya and Jasper in the truth booth. Confirming them will clear out all the other matches from week three and four, which will help you guys stop making dumb matches,” she snapped, and Bellamy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“Bellamy, do you have anything to add to that? You and Clarke looked really displeased during the match up ceremony,” Kane pointed out, and Bellamy let out a chuckle.

“It’s just hard watching everyone make these decisions when we can’t do anything to help them,” he explained, shrugging. “My advice is to look at the confirmed matches and try to see what makes them compatible. Then, look at the person who you think is your match and see if you have that same kind of compatibility,” he suggested, and Clarke nodded at that answer.

“And, Bellamy, could you help them out by explaining why you think you and Clarke are compatible?” Kane asked, raising an eyebrow. Bellamy glanced down at Clarke, who was narrowing her eyes at him.

Bellamy swallowed. “Um, we both have similar goals in life and ambitions. We’re both really stubborn and competitive,” he explained, listing off more things they had in common. He didn’t look back at Clarke, worried about how she was taking all of this. “Similar sense of humor. I don’t know. We just kind of fit.”

 

**Week Eight**

_Clarke_

Clarke wasn’t used to being pampered. Honestly, she was kind of uncomfortable with it. But, when Octavia begged, saying it would be fun to just have a girl’s day, Clarke couldn’t find a reason to say no.

“I can’t believe you’ve never gotten a pedicure before,” Octavia snapped, leaning back in her chair, sipping her water.

“Not really the girly girl type,” Emori responded, making weird faces at the girl who was trying to get rid of the calluses on her feet.

Clarke had decided to go with a light pink, figuring it would go with most of her outfits anyways.

“So, Lincoln and I exchanged I love you’s last night,” Octavia said, leaning forward excitedly.

“Octavia, that’s amazing!” Clarke said excitedly, before remembering they weren’t the only people in the spa and should probably keep their voices down.

“Oh, but don’t tell my brother. He will freak out,” Octavia warned, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

She really liked hanging out with Octavia. There were times where her intensity freaked her out, but overall, she was just this fun ball of excitement that just made everything a little bit more fun.

Emori ducked out of their girl’s day early, saying that she made some kind of plans with Murphy. That left Clarke and Octavia alone for lunch.

“So, when are you and Bell going to become a thing?” Octavia asked, before stealing a few more fries off Clarke’s plate.

“It’s complicated,” Clarke answered vaguely. She should have been prepared for this line of questioning… and kind of expected it as soon as Octavia suggested a girl’s day. But, she didn’t have a prepared answer. She didn’t know what was going on with her and Bellamy. It was like they were flirting all the time, but she wasn’t always sure if it was real flirting or them just joking around because of the awkward situation they were in. It was hard not to flirt with someone that you shared a bed with every night and then got forced to go on romantic dates with.

And, it didn’t help that Bellamy was an attractive guy. Annoying at times, yes, but also really handsome and tall. He had these freckles that Clarke was kind of obsessed with, and he had a great smile that she was seeing more and more of these days.

“It’s not complicated. You two are compatible, according to the show. You pal around like you are best friends and spend all of your time together. Just make out already,” Octavia said, before signaling the waiter to bring more fries.  

“I’m not sure that’s something he wants,” Clarke said dismissively, hoping that she would drop the subject. But, of course, she wouldn’t. This was Bellamy’s sister after all.

“Of course, it is. But he’s an idiot when it comes to girls. Like he’s had one serious girlfriend in his life, and he royally fucked that one up,” Octavia said, playing with her straw. Bellamy had mentioned that he was in love once, but didn’t follow up with any actual information.

Clarke didn’t say anything in response, and just looked down at her food.

“Listen, all I know is that my brother has been a grump for years, never going out and dating anyone. He was super cynical about all of my relationships. And now, he’s actually optimistic about me and Lincoln, and he seems happy with you,” she said with a shrug, and Clarke swallowed. Bellamy did seem a lot happier now than he did at the beginning of the show. But, that might just be because he was away from all the drama of the house. It might not have anything to do with Clarke.

 

_Bellamy_

“I can’t believe you’ve never done this before,” he said, shaking his head.

“I mean, I went roller skating as a kid,” she replied with a shrug, before leaning down to tie the laces on the other skate.

“You are going to fall so many times,” he teased, and she shot him a pout.

“This really isn’t that big of an island anyways. Why the fuck did they put an ice skating rink here?” she muttered, as she took Bellamy’s hand and pulled herself up.

“Don’t know. Maybe tourists want something to do on a rainy day,” he suggested with a shrug. He stepped out onto the ice first, holding onto the wall with one hand, while he extended the other to help Clarke. She looked extremely nervous as she stepped onto the ice, and Bellamy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at her.

“It’s not funny. I could totally fall,” she snapped, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“You really think I’m gonna let you fall?” he said, and she shot him a skeptical look, as he started to pull her forward on the ice. “If you get hurt, who do you think is gonna get stuck taking care of you?” he said, and she scrunched up her nose in response. God, it was adorable when she did that.

“Alright, just be gentle. It’s my first time,” she teased with a wink, and Bellamy nearly fell over with laughter.

They stayed pretty close to the wall, since Clarke was nervous about falling. Eventually, he convinced her that she could handle it if they moved away from it, offering his hand again to reassure her.

She almost fell at least five times, but Bellamy quickly caught her every time, almost knocking himself over in the process. Once she started to get the hang of it, she wasn’t gripping his hand as tightly, but she still held on, which was making his chest start to vibrate with excitement.

He had been meaning to find Octavia to ask if Clarke had said anything about him. He was looking for a sign, really any sign, that Clarke wanted something to happen between them. When it was just the two of them, things felt so easy, like they had been together for years. Not necessarily flirty, but just comfortable. And then, when they were on dates like these with cameras capturing every moment, they were so flirty together… but Bellamy couldn’t tell what was real and what was just the show.

Bellamy helped Clarke undo her shoelaces once they were off the ice. He made a few Cinderella jokes that were so bad, but she still forced a laugh or two anyways. Then, one of the producers came up.

“Clarke, we have a phone call for you,” he said, and Clarke’s face went dark. She got up quickly to go take the call, and Bellamy tried to ask around to see what it was about.

Once the skates were put up, he followed after her, only to see her pacing back and forth while on the phone. She only paced like that when she was stressed out about something.

The call lasted about fifteen minutes, and they opted to skip dinner, since Clarke seemed to be in a strange mood. He instead ordered room service once they got back, ordering an extra side of fries for Clarke. She took a pretty long shower, and Bellamy just paced in front the couch waiting for her.

It was at this moment that he realized how very little he actually knew about Clarke. He didn’t have the slightest clue who she would have been talking to… and he should probably know that kind of stuff by now. He couldn’t tell if Clarke was sad or angry while she was on the phone. He didn’t know if she was taking a long time in the shower because she was trying to cool down, or if she needed that time to cry.

When he heard the shower stop, he sat down on the bed and turned on the tv, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t waiting on her. She stepped out to grab a change of clothes from the closet, before walking back into the bathroom to change. Her eyes looked a little red.

Then, there was a knock on the door, and Bellamy went to go get the food from room service. By the time he was done, Clarke had crawled into bed and put on House Hunters.

“Did you get me extra fries?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Bellamy shot her a look, like he didn’t know by now to order her extra fries. He brought the tray over to her and put it in the center of the bed, before he carefully climbed in too.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, who seemed to be feeling better.

“So, want to talk about it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It was my mom. It was my only request when I agreed to do the show was that she be able to contact me if she needed me,” she explained, as he picked up the remote to turn off the tv.

“Is she okay?” he asked, noting that this was the first time Clarke had ever mentioned her mom. But, hearing her talk now, it seemed like she was really close to her mom.

“Yeah, she was just freaking out a bit,” Clarke said, shrugging slightly. Bellamy wanted to ask more questions, but he was scared to overstep. “She has a date tonight,” Clarke explained, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes in confusion. “It’s, uh, the first one she’s been on since my dad died.”

Bellamy nodded in acknowledgement. That made a lot of sense, now that he thought about it. Clarke had never mentioned her dad before, and now he knew why.

“And then she wanted to make sure I was fine with it, which of course I am. I want her to be happy,” Clarke continued, leaning back against the pillows. Bellamy moved the tray off the bed, since she was done eating. “I mean, it’s been years.”

“Clarke,” he said, reaching over to rub her shoulder. And then, the tears started flowing.

“It’s stupid. I want her to be happy. It’s just hard imagining her with someone else,” she said, shaking her head. Bellamy snaked his arm around her and pulled her in close to him. He expected some kind of resistance, but she just leaned into it, burying her face into his chest. He rested his head on top of hers, whispering small little encouragements.

“They were the reason I used to believe in soulmates. They were perfect together, and now…” Clarke trailed off, and Bellamy’s chest started to tighten. All of the sudden, Clarke Griffin made perfect sense to him. She might not have had her heart broken by some boy in her past, but it broke when her dad died, when she saw her mom lose the love of her life. It explained so much about how cynical Clarke was about relationships, despite not having a lot of experience in that area.

And, God, it made his heart ache to see her like this. He pulled her even tighter into him, trying to figure out what he could possibly say to make it all better.

 

_Clarke_

When she woke up, she had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. She glanced up, realizing that Bellamy had his arms around her, and narrowed her eyes. Oh, right. She must have fallen asleep while they were talking last night. She glanced over at the clock to see that it was three in the afternoon.

She let out a sigh. They both just slept their day away. Bellamy was still dead asleep, and Clarke was too groggy to convince herself to get up. So, she lied back down, tucking her head back into his chest.

Her eyes were kind of sore from crying, which she wasn’t all that used to. It wasn’t that she didn’t cry. She cried a lot. But, she hadn’t had a reason to really cry since coming on this show. Sure, she was frustrated at times and she sort of wanted to cry when she got sent into the honeymoon suite with Bellamy… but she never did.

And, God, Bellamy handled it like a pro. It showed that he had a little sister because he definitely knew how to deal with tears.

Her mind wandered, wondering how both of them could have managed to sleep in so late. But, then she remembered that the two of them had stayed up almost all night, talking. She talked to him about her dad for a bit, and he opened up and talked about his mom and what happened to her. It explained a lot about why he was as close to Octavia as he was. Eventually, he talked to her about Gina, which Clarke wasn’t expecting at all. She really didn’t think they would ever be at the place where they could talk about their relationships.

But, the weirdest thing about last night was how affectionate Bellamy was. He literally held her the entire time they talked, occasionally brushing his hand through her hair or stroking her arm with his thumb. It was so… tender. And sweet. And not at all what Clarke imagined he could be like.

Clarke closed her eyes again when she heard Bellamy start to stir. He let out a sigh, and she could feel his head tilt up to check the time. He let out a small groan, before he readjusted himself, pulling Clarke even closer to him. Clarke absentmindedly nuzzled up to him as he did it, before freaking out that he would know she was awake. If he noticed, he didn’t say anything. He just kissed her forehead before lying his head back down and closing his eyes.

Clarke’s heart started to pound, as she replayed that feeling over and over again. He had never done that before, or anything remotely like that. Cuddling was something that could easily be explained away, like that Clarke just needed some kind of affection to calm her down or something. But, kissing her forehead was at the next level. He didn’t even know she was awake… which means he just did it because he wanted to. It was just a half-awake impulse that seemed natural to him.

She couldn’t put her finger on the exact moment where their relationship changed. But, somehow, Bellamy crept up on her… and now, she had no idea what to do.

 

_Bellamy_

He and Clarke really didn’t do anything that day, which he blamed on the fact that they slept in until around 3:30. He technically woke up at nine, like he always did, but didn’t really want to leave Clarke, so he just went back to sleep.

She was in the bathroom, getting her makeup on before they had to leave for the match up ceremony. Bellamy was staring at the charts she had made about the matches in the house, trying to make his guesses about who would match with who this week. He really hoped that they put Maya and Jasper into the booth, because, according to Clarke’s math, that would mean they could close out weeks three and four.

Clarke stepped out the bathroom, wearing a dark red dress and matching lipstick, and Bellamy completely lost his train of thought. Her dress was pretty tight, showing a good amount of cleavage. He had to blink a few times to stop himself from staring, but, holy shit, she looked amazing.

Clarke didn’t seem to notice, as she walked over to the closet to grab her heels. She had curled her hair for tonight, and just looked so beautiful.

Bellamy forced himself to look back at the charts, swallowing as he tried to get his thoughts back in order. He was having all sorts of strange feelings about Clarke lately, and it was making his head all cloudy. It had been hours since he had gotten out of bed, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it was to hold Clarke last night, or how well he slept with her pressed up against him.

“So, if Jasper and Maya get a perfect match in the truth booth, odds are that Miller and Bryan are our next perfect match,” she said, struggling with the strap of her shoe.

“Uh, not Harper and Wells?” he asked, looking down at the chart, noticing that Clarke had put a star by them.

“If it’s not Miller and Bryan, then by default it is Harper and Wells. Just because that’s all that’s left from week five if Jasper and Maya match,” she continued, before plopping down next to him on the couch. “Although, I don’t have the slightest clue Harper’s match could be.”

“Maybe Luna,” he suggested with a shrug. Clarke nodded, before taking the chart out of Bellamy’s hands. Then, they got a knock at the door.

He went up to get it, since Clarke seemed pretty focused on something. It was Octavia, who just walked on in as he opened the door.

“Clarke, I have nothing to wear,” she said, before going straight to their closet. Bellamy threw his hands up, but Clarke seemed unfazed.

“There’s a blue dress in the back that would look really cute with that patterned belt you have,” Clarke suggested, not even taking her eyes off the chart. Bellamy shot Octavia a look, who was too busy giving Clarke a once over. She raised her eyebrows at Bellamy, and he pressed his lips together.

“Found it. Thanks Clarke,” she said, before walking back toward the door. Bellamy followed after her and shut the door behind him. “You know, I really like Clarke,” Octavia said, grinning at Bellamy once the door was shut.

“O,” he warned.

“She would make a great sister-in-law,” she said, poking his chest. He shot her a warning look. “But, seriously, how are you not on that already? Have you seen her tonight? You literally can’t get sexier than that,” she said, before Bellamy shushed her, side-eyeing the door to remind her that Clarke could easily hear them.

“O, it’s complicated.”

“Then, go bang her already and uncomplicate it later.”

“I can’t just rush into this,” he snapped, keeping his voice low.

“Why not?” she said, crossing her arms.

“Because I’m falling for her,” he blurted out, and Octavia started grinning ear to ear.

“I knew it,” she said, poking his chest again.

“O.”

“You love her,” she teased, and he pulled her farther down the hallway.

“Stop it,” he warned, but her smile just got bigger and bigger.

“Nope, you’re absolutely gone now and you have no idea what to do. It’s adorable and I’m going to give you so much shit until you do something about it,” she said, before skipping off toward the elevator.

He forced himself to take a deep breath before walking back into his room. Clarke was scribbling furiously on the notepad.

“Lexa and Anya,” she said, looking excited.

“What?”

“They have to be a match. I don’t know why we didn’t think of it before,” she said, glancing down at the chart. “Like, so many people in the house we haven’t even considered together because they haven’t matched up yet at a ceremony.”

“But why Lexa and Anya?” he asked, and Clarke started pacing excitedly as she explained, breaking down point by point why she thought they would be a match.

They debated it for a few minutes, and Bellamy eventually gave in. They did sound like the could be great together, he had to admit.

Clarke continued on listing off her potential other perfect match ideas, but Bellamy wasn’t really paying attention. It was hard to listen to her when all he could think about was how he had no idea what to do. All he wanted to do was just run up and kiss her. It felt so right to hold her last night, and he loved waking up to her like that this afternoon. And she fit in so naturally with Octavia and him. His life was just fine before this show, but now… he had no idea how got along without Clarke there.

She was still pacing, now listing off hypothetical matches for Wells. Octavia was right, though. This didn’t have to be complicated. And Bellamy didn’t want to wait a second longer. He stood up from the couch and stormed over to her, crashing his lips against hers.

For a second, she was confused. But, she melted into it quickly, pulling him closer by the lapels of his jacket. Her mouth opened slightly for him, and he immediately moaned into her mouth, letting his hands grip tightly around her lower back. He walked her backwards until she hit the wall. His tongue reached out and found hers, as her hand went up to comb her fingers through his hair… and God, it felt amazing. Everywhere she touched him, his skin felt like it was on fire.

He finally pulled his lips off hers, still pressing her up against the wall, so that they could catch their breath.

“Sorry,” he whispered with a smirk, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at him.

“Don’t be,” she said back, before she started kissing his neck. Bellamy clenched his eyes shut, wondering how something so hot could also be this sweet. He tilted her head back up to look at him, before he kissed her again. This time, less rushed and more deliberate. She threw her arms around his neck, and he lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around him.

They were probably moving too fast, but he didn’t really care. They had waited too long for this, and he was too overwhelmed by how much he wanted her. He carried her over to their bed, letting her down gently, before he climbed over her, pressing every inch of himself he possibly could against her. She started to undo his tie, as his lips began to trail down her neck.

Then, the hotel phone started ringing.

“Fuck,” Bellamy growled, and Clarke smirked up at him. He climbed off of her to answer the phone. While he was listening to the front desk explain that the van was there to take them to the house, Clarke began kissing him just below his ear, as her hand traced his chest. He could barely pay attention to what the guy was saying to him.

“Alright, we’ll be right down,” he said before hanging up. He glanced over at Clarke, who was making that pouty face that he loved so much. “To be continued,” he said, before kissing her again, slow and deliberate.

They both stood up, straightening themselves up.

“You might want to, um,” Clarke started to say, gesturing to his face. He walked over to the mirror to see Clarke’s lipstick smudged around his lips and all over his neck. She got a washcloth from the bathroom and began helping him get it off, laughing slightly as she did.

“Maybe I wanted to keep it on,” he teased, and Clarke rolled her eyes, “you know, like a battle scar.”

“Okay, hold on,” Clarke said, putting the washcloth in his hand, letting him dab it off his neck. She started unbuttoning his shirt.

“What are you doing?” he asked, laughing. They were supposed to be getting decent so that they could go to the dumb match up ceremony. And here Clarke was, undressing him. She didn’t unbutton it all the way, but then pulled the shirt in a way that his chest was exposed on his left side. Then, she pressed a kiss to his chest, leaving a huge lipstick mark, before buttoning his shirt back up.

“There you go, right over your heart,” she said, smirking to herself. And it took all the willpower in the world for him to not start kissing her again right then and there.

 

_Clarke_

She was buzzing with excitement as she sat down on her bench, waiting for the ceremony to start. After everything that almost happened in the hotel room, Clarke couldn’t wait for this ceremony to be over so that she and Bellamy could pick up right where they left off.

She knew she wanted him… but she didn’t know how much until he kissed her. And now, it was like everything else was a blur and all she could think about was him.

He kept a hand on her thigh the entire drive over, his thumb stroking her leg while he talked to Lincoln about something going happening on the beach tomorrow. Clarke couldn’t pay attention… much like she couldn’t pay attention now, as his arm was draped around her and Kane was making some announcements.

It wasn’t until everyone started cheering that Clarke realized Jasper and Maya went into the truth booth and were a perfect match.

“Guess they actually took our advice,” Bellamy whispered, and Clarke nodded.

Monty was the first person up, and he chose Harper. Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look, mildly surprised by this choice. It wasn’t that Clarke didn’t think they were a match… she just hadn’t considered it. But, Monty did have to pick someone new now that he and Luna were officially not a match.

Then, Raven picked Wells, which was on Clarke’s list of potential matches for Wells.

Lexa chose Echo… again. Clarke rolled her eyes, and Bellamy let out a huff. She was pretty sure she was right about Lexa and Anya being a match.

Roan chose Anya next, which Clarke didn’t have any feelings on… except that she was still convinced Anya needed to be with Lexa. Then, Miller picked Bryan again, and Bellamy smiled a bit at that one. That left Finn and Luna as the last match, which Clarke didn’t feel great about. But, who knows?

Bellamy tapped her shoulder five times. Clarke put her hand on his thigh, and tapped six times. This was normally when Bellamy would make a face at her, indicating that she was off, but he didn’t. Instead, he leaned in to whisper right in her ear.

“Only a few more minutes, princess, and then we can go back to our room,” he whispered, and Clarke got chills.

In the end, Clarke was right and they ended up with six perfect matches that night.

Bellamy’s hand travelled even higher up her thigh on the drive back to the hotel, as Clarke struggled to keep her thoughts together while she talked to Maya about the hotel. It was on that drive that Octavia decided they should all stay down in the lobby and have a few drinks to celebrate. Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a look, but ultimately gave in… despite how badly they wanted to rush back upstairs.

Clarke downed her first drink a little too quickly to try and keep the edge off. It also didn’t help that Bellamy had kept a hand on her at all times since they first left the hotel hours ago.

“I can’t believe we finally got four perfect matches. You two are going to love our Sunday brunches,” Octavia said excitedly.

“What have you guys been doing since you got here?” Maya asked, raising an eyebrow. Murphy wiggled his eyebrows at her, earning a laugh from everyone.

“Honestly, it’s just been a lot of getting to know each other and a few dates here and there,” Lincoln explained, and Maya nodded in understanding.

“All of you guys seem to have gotten a lot closer since coming here. Even Bellamy and Clarke,” Jasper said with a wink, and Octavia let out a groan.

“Oh, no. They’re just ‘friends,’’ she jumped in, overly exaggerating the quotation marks. Clarke almost spit out her drink from laughing so hard.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, O. Clarke and I have been cuddling and we made out earlier,” he deadpanned, and Octavia rolled her eyes.

“Sarcasm will get you nowhere,” she groaned, and Bellamy started smirking.

“Ugh, just bang already,” Emori muttered, and Clarke fought every urge she had to reply with, “we’re trying to.”

An hour later, the bar finally closed, forcing everyone to go back to their rooms. As soon as Octavia and Lincoln stepped off and the elevator doors closed, Bellamy was on Clarke, pressing her up against the elevator walls.

His lips were pressing furiously against hers, like he couldn’t get enough of her. She started loosening his tie, as his hand moved up her thigh.

Then, the elevator dinged again and they broke apart. Bellamy grabbed her hand and started powerwalking toward their room. Clarke nearly let out a giggle from excitement, but managed to keep herself under control. It took Bellamy two tries to get the key to work, and his mouth found hers as soon as the door shut behind them.

He yanked his tie off and threw it on the couch, as Clarke started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were cupping both sides of her face, pressing her lips hard against his. She quickly untucked his shirt before sliding it off his shoulders.

His hands travelled to her back, trying to locate the zipper. Clarke pulled away to turn around, lifting up her hair so he would have an easier time unzipping.

Once he unzipped it part of the way down, one of his hands found her hip and pulled her back against him, letting his lips graze her neck.

“You looked so good tonight,” he whispered into her ear, and Clarke let out a whimper. “So sexy,” he continued, as he kissed her neck. He finally pulled the zipper all the way down, and Clarke let her dress fall to the floor. He turned her back around quickly before kissing her on the lips again, as his hands slid all over her newly exposed skin.

Clarke started to undo his pants, as he kicked his shoes off.

Within seconds, they were both pressed up against each other in nothing but their underwear. His lips were sucking just below her jawline, as her nails raked up his bare back.

He picked her up, without warning, and threw her onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of her afterwards. She cupped his face with both of her hands, a bit intimidated by how intense his eyes were. It was clear as day that he wanted her… and probably had wanted her for a while now. She pulled him down to kiss her, slowing the pace down to make this last. Every part of her wanted to just rush and take him already, but she knew they needed to take their time. This wasn’t just some quick hookup. This was something both of them had been wanting and needing for a while now.

He practically whimpered into her mouth, as his entire body lowered onto hers. She could feel his arousal pressing against her, and she couldn’t help but grind herself on him.

His hands started stroking her just below the wire of her bra, as he sucked on her bottom lip.

She rolled him over onto his back, straddling his waist as she sat up. His hands were running up and down her sides, as Clarke reached behind to unhook her bra. Bellamy was quick to pull it off of her, jaw dropping slightly at her exposed breasts. “So beautiful,” he whispered, staring at her breasts with desire.

He readjusted himself so that he was sitting up and Clarke was straddling his lap, stopping to kiss her neck as his hands found her breasts. He moaned into her neck as he squeezed her breasts, and Clarke threw her head back. She could feel his erection pressing against her panties, and started to move her hips slightly, desperate to get some friction.

He bit her slightly on her neck in reaction to her grinding on him, before letting out another moan.

“You little tease,” he whispered right in her ear, and Clarke leaned down to start sucking on his neck, just above his collarbone. His hands abandoned her breasts, which made her whimper, and reached down to grab her ass, guiding her grinding.

She ran her fingers through his curls, tugging on his hair every time he pressed his hips up into her. She continued to suck and bite this reddening spot on his neck, getting more and more turned on by the filthy moans coming out of his mouth. His hand reached around her to feel her soaking wet panties, and he let out the sexiest moan she had ever heard.

“Does that turn you on? To feel how badly I want you?” she whispered in his ear, before biting gently on his ear. Bellamy pulled his head back slightly to give her a dark look, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly.

Then, he pushed her onto her back, before pulling her panties off. Clarke glanced up to watch him as he tugged his boxers off, his eyes not leaving her body as he did. Without thinking, she licked her lips as soon as his hard cock was sprung free from his boxers.

He crawled back on top of her, pressing small kisses up her chest before making it all the way to her mouth, and he pressed a filthy wet kiss to her lips. Clarke arched her back, pressing her chest up against his, as his tongue ravaged the inside of her mouth.

“Bellamy, I need more,” she begged, practically whimpering. He couldn’t help but smirk as he looked down at her, writhing underneath him. Clarke almost felt drunk on him, feeling her body vibrate because of the way he touched her.

His hand slid down her body and felt her arousal. He bit her gently below the ear.

“Tell me what you want, princess,” he whispered, and Clarke felt her entire body shudder.

“You,” was all her breathlessness could get out, as his finger traced its way back up her body.

“More specific, baby. I’ll give you anything you want,” he whispered again, before sucking on her earlobe.

“Fuck me,” she ordered, and Bellamy practically growled in response.

“So eager,” he teased, and Clarke ran her fingers threw his hair, before pulling his head back to look at her.

“We waited too long. I need you, now,” she said, desperate for him to finally be inside of her. She could feel his cock twitch against her at those words, and his hand moved down her body, spreading her legs apart.

Once she felt the head of his cock at her entrance, she threw her head back, gripping onto the sheets for some kind of support.

He slowly worked his way inside of her, his eyes locking in with hers. Clarke let out a whimper as he pressed all the way in, and he pushed her hair out of her face.

Once he got a few good thrusts in, Clarke wrapped her legs around him. His arms slid up her back, pulling her even closer into him, as he thrust harder and harder into her.

“God, you feel so good, Clarke. Nice and tight for me,” he growled into her ear, and Clarke started gripping his hair again. He pressed a kiss against her lips, as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

One of his hands started kneading her breast, causing Clarke to let out a few whimpers into his mouth, which only made him smirk.

He started picking up his pace, causing a whole range of filthy moans to sneak out of Clarke’s mouth. Bellamy smirked as he watched her moan, pressing small kisses to her jaw.

“We’re not going to leave this room for a few days, are we?” he joked, letting his lips graze against her neck as he spoke.

“Oh, God no. Not now that I know how good you feel this hard inside of me,” she said breathlessly, and he let out a moan against her neck.

“Fuck, Clarke,” he growled, before snapping his hips even harder into her.

“What? You like hearing how good you feel inside of me?” she teased, and he grunted in response. “How nice it feels to have you stretch me out with your huge cock?”

“Clarke, if you don’t stop, I’m not going to be able to stop myself,” he moaned against her neck, and she started grinding herself into his thrusts.

“Good,” she whispered, and his hand travelled down her body, before furiously rubbing her clit.

“I need to feel you come on my cock, baby,” he said, voice low and commanding. She swallowed, not really able to keep her thoughts straight with how good it felt to have him thrust in and out of her while this thumb was rubbing her clit like that.

His pace started picking up, as he pounded his cock into her. She threw her head back, as it was finally too much.

“Yeah, baby just like that. I got you,” he said as he pressed more kisses on her face. She couldn’t control her moaning as she pulsated around his cock.

He kept thrusting in and out of her, letting her ride out her orgasm, before he finally came undone inside of her, letting a whole bunch of filthy moans slip out of his mouth as he did.

She whimpered when he pulled out of her, lying down next to her on his back. Then, he tugged her over to pull her in for a kiss.

They kept pressing small, soft kisses to each other’s lips as they caught their breath, and Bellamy’s eyes were searching hers. He swallowed, as if he wanted to say something, but instead leaned over and turned off the light. Then, he pulled Clarke even closer into him, pressing kisses to her forehead.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he whispered, as he kept peppering kisses to her forehead.

“I know. I have too,” she replied, looking up at him. She could hardly make his face out in the dark, but she could tell he was staring intensely at her.

He kept whispering sweet nothings to her, as he kissed her some more, until Clarke finally fell asleep.

 

**Week Nine**

_Bellamy_

He wanted to throw the phone across the room when it started ringing. Clarke reached across him to answer it, sounding sleepy as she talked into the phone.

“Who was it?” he growled, as soon as Clarke hung up the phone.

“Wake up call. We’ve got brunch with everyone in an hour,” she mumbled, tucking herself back in against his chest.

“We could just not go,” he suggested half-heartedly, knowing all too well that his sister would murder him for trying to cancel.

“Sorry, we have to go,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“Oh no, I’m falling back asleep,” he muttered, closing his eyes again. Then, he felt Clarke pull herself closer to him. The next thing he felt was her lips on his neck.

“Wake up,” she whispered, as she sucked just below his jaw.

“That is so not fair,” he groaned, turning onto his side to glare at her. She had a sleepy, yet simultaneously mischievous grin on her face, as she ran her fingers up and down his side.

He had flashbacks to last night, how gorgeous she looked as she writhed underneath him. He had no idea that the sound of someone moaning could turn him on so much.

“We could just stay in bed all day,” he suggested, and Clarke pressed a short little kiss to his lips.

“Or, you could join me while I shower,” she said with a wink, before jumping out of bed. And there was no way that Bellamy could say no to that.

They managed to get to brunch a few minutes early, despite taking a longer shower than they had planned. Clarke kept… distracting him.

Maya and Jasper were already there, excitedly planning out their day. Murphy and Emori showed up right on time, mumbling their hellos. They were not morning people. And, of course, his sister and Lincoln showed up five minutes late.

“Sorry we’re late. Couldn’t find my shoes,” Octavia said, and Bellamy couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It was always something with her.

“Maybe if you put them up where they belonged, you would find them,” Bellamy said with a smirk, and then Clarke raised an eyebrow at him.

“Must be a family trait. I trip over a pair of his shoes at least once a day,” she pointed out, and Octavia burst out laughing.

“Why do I feel like all of your get togethers are just the Blake siblings roasting each other?” Jasper joked, and Bellamy had to press his lips together to keep from laughing.

“Hard not to when you have such an easy target,” Octavia teased, looking over the menu.

“I feel like it’ll get better once she can’t tease Bellamy for not sleeping with Clarke yet,” Murphy said, as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Oh good, because we totally had sex last night,” Clarke deadpanned, and Bellamy bit his lip to keep from laughing, raising an eyebrow at her. She just shrugged.

“See? They’re perfect for each other. They keep doing the same not funny joke over and over,” Octavia groaned.

“No, O. We really did,” Bellamy said, now not even trying to keep from laughing, and Clarke squeezed his leg under the table, struggling not to laugh.

“They can’t even keep a straight face anymore,” Murphy muttered, shaking his head. Clarke covered her face, completely red from laughing so hard.

“I literally hate them,” Emori said, Bellamy had to wipe his eyes. He laughed so hard that he started crying. Clarke literally just told all of them that they had sex… and not one of them believed her.

 

_Clarke_

 

It took days for Octavia to finally realize that she and Bellamy had been sleeping together. They weren’t even trying to hide it. They literally held hands everywhere they went, made out in the pool… it’s not like they were trying to keep it a secret. And the camera crew had a field day with it, requesting a few shots of her and Bellamy kissing, which he complained about.

She didn’t notice anything had changed until she came over to their room while Bellamy was in the shower and saw Clarke’s neck full of small hickeys before Clarke had the opportunity to cover them with makeup.

“Holy shit!” she screamed, and Clarke heard Bellamy drop something in the shower. “When did this happen?” she said, eyes growing wide.

“The night of the match up ceremony. We literally told you,” Clarke said, shaking her head as she let Octavia in.

“I thought you guys were being sarcastic, like when you told me you two were madly in love weeks ago,” she groaned, throwing herself onto the couch.

“Did you come over here for a reason?” Clarke asked, smirking at her.

“Well, yeah, but now I don’t remember. Why didn’t you come tell me the second it happened?” she shouted.

“Probably because that would be fucking weird, O,” Bellamy shouted through the bathroom door. Octavia pressed her lips together before walking over toward the bathroom.

“You should have told me, Bell!” she shouted.

“We did tell you! We told everyone at brunch!” he shouted again, and Clarke threw herself back onto the couch, laughing at this conversation.

“Oh my God, I have to go tell Lincoln,” Octavia said suddenly, before rushing out the door. As soon as she was gone, Bellamy stepped out with an annoyed expression on his face.

“You two have a weird relationship,” Clarke teased, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her.

“And you’ll have an equally weird one with her, trust me. She already told me that you’re going to be her sister-in-law,” he said with a smirk, before heading to the closet to grab some clothes.

“Oh, so that’s just decided now?” Clarke teased, as Bellamy threw on a shirt.

“Octavia declared it so. Sorry, princess, you’re stuck with me,” he said with a wink.

He continued to get dress as Octavia came back to pound on the door.

“Guys, Lincoln doesn’t believe me,” she shouted through the door.

“Go away, Octavia. I’m about to bang your brother,” Clarke shouted back, and Bellamy burst out laughing.

“Eww. I was just here like five minutes ago!” she answered.

“Sorry, I work fast,” Clarke teased, and Bellamy pressed his lips together, struggling not to laugh.

 

_Bellamy_

He was really happy that Miller and Bryan were a match. He had really bonded with Miller early on, and it was hard to say goodbye to him after he and Clarke went into the truth booth.

The match up ceremony had a weird vibe to it, and Bellamy realized that he had no idea what was going on in the house anymore. He really didn’t pay attention last week, mainly because he was too busy thinking about Clarke.

Anya was the first to pick, and she went for Roan again. He and Clarke were pretty convinced she was a perfect match with Lexa… so this was kind of frustrating to watch.

Then, Lexa chose Raven, which was completely out of left field.

“What the fuck are they doing…” Clarke whispered, shaking her head. Bellamy pulled her in closer, kissing the top of her head.

“They have another stupid strategy,” Miller groaned from behind them, and Bellamy just rolled his eyes. It was too late in the game to try dumb stuff like this.

Then, Luna chose Wells, and Clarke let out a groan.

“Maybe they’ll get all of them wrong and everyone gets a free truth booth,” Clarke muttered.

Then, Monty chose Harper, and Clarke let out a sigh of relief.

That left Finn and Echo together… which really seemed wrong. Bellamy wasn’t even sure if they had spoken to each other before.

Clarke tapped his leg six times, and Bellamy tapped her waist six times. For once, they were in agreement.

And, for once, they were both wrong. The house got seven matches that night. Clarke started glancing behind her at the excited faces of the other contestants, probably trying to figure out which weird match they were wrong about.

Then, Kane made an announcement.

“Since you guys have only one week left, the producers and I thought you might like to spend it all together. So, the couples who have been moved into the honeymoon suite are all moving back into the house!”

A couple of people started screaming in excitement, but he and Clarke exchanged annoyed faces. They were finally in a place where they really liked being alone in the honeymoon suite together. Hell, they hardly left it in the last week. And now, they were moving back in with eighteen people.

“Ugh, fuck me,” Clarke groaned.

“Only if you ask nicely,” he teased, and she begrudgingly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

**Week Ten**

_Clarke_

“Don’t even bother wasting a truth booth on Harper and Monty. It’s safe to assume they’re a match,” Clarke explained, but Lexa wasn’t having it.

“But, we don’t know that for sure,” she muttered, glancing back up at Anya who backed her up.

“No, Clarke is right. We’re the most certain match in the house, and you only have one truth booth yet. It would be better to use it on something less certain so that the final matches can be put together,” Monty backed her up, and she let out a sigh of relief.

 “Hear me out. Assume that Monty and Harper are a match. That gets rid of all the other matches from week eight. From there, we just have to work out individual couples. Anya would only be left with two potential people she could match with: Lexa and Raven.”

“Oh, and it would definitely be Lexa. You and Raven would not work,” Bellamy added in, and Clarke smiled back at him.

“After that, Roan is only left with Wells, Finn, and Luna,” Clarke said, writing it down as she spoke.

“Go ahead and eliminate Finn from that list. There’s no way in hell they’re a match,” Anya said, and Clarke could feel all of them start to listen.

“Finn would only be left with Echo and Wells, then,” Clarke said, narrowing her eyes. “What if Finn and Echo were the seventh match last night?” Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow at Bellamy.

“Put a pin in it for now,” Bellamy said, sitting down across the table from her.

“Raven is left with Echo and Luna,” Clarke said, glancing over at Lexa who was making a weird face.

“Which means Raven is with Luna because there’s no way she and Echo could be compatible,” Lexa said, and Anya nodded in agreement.

“Wells could be with anyone,” Clarke said with a shrug.

“And Echo is either with Wells or Finn,” Bellamy said, completing her thought.

“So, it is Finn and Echo then,” Monty said, looking very surprised.

“Which takes care of week nine,” Clarke said, flipping back over to the original chart.

“So, who do we send into the truth booth?” Anya asked, and Clarke scrunched up her nose.

“It would be smarter to put in the pairing that we feel the least good about. That way, we could test this theory out,” Bellamy answered, before tapping on Roan’s name.

“Roan and Wells it is,” Clarke said, putting her pen down.

 

_Bellamy_

“So, you and Clarke, huh?” Miller said, handing Bellamy a beer. He was sitting on the back patio, enjoying the peace and quiet.

“Yeah, me and Clarke,” he answered with a small grin, and Miller patted him on the back. “She’s perfect,” he found himself saying, and Miller just shook his head.

“Octavia told me you are in love with the girl,” he teased, and Bellamy let out a groan.

“I said that I was falling for her. Octavia needs to mind her own business,” he groaned.

“So, you’re not in love with Clarke?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bellamy didn’t know how to answer that question. Because the answer certainly wasn’t that he wasn’t in love with her. But, it was too terrifying to think about what that meant.

Bellamy took a sip of his beer and looked out toward the pool.

“Oh, God. You’re gone,” Miller teased, and Bellamy threw his head back.

“Shut up,” he groaned.

 

_Clarke_

Bellamy was absolutely drunk. And it was beautiful.

“You’re just so pretty,” he whispered, kissing her neck. Clarke blushed before taking another sip of her drink. They were sitting in the middle of the living room where literally everyone could see them.

“Have you had too much to drink?” Clarke teased, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes before shaking his head a little too quickly. “Careful,” Clarke said, grabbing his face, and he scrunched up his nose.

“I’m fine. I can drink you under the table,” he muttered, and Jasper was laughing his ass off at this exchange.

“Oh, I know you can,” she reassured, patting him on the back. “Let’s get you upstairs,” she suggested, standing up and reaching out a hand to help him up.

“Okay, I might be drunk,” he muttered, as he leaned onto Clarke. She put an arm around his waist and started helping him up the stairs. “There are so many stairs,” he groaned, and Clarke just shook her head.

Getting him into bed wasn’t difficult, since he was in that sleepy stage of drunk.

“You’re going to stay with me, right?” he asked, making a pouty face. Clarke had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

“Of course,” she replied, going through her suitcase to find her change of clothes. She took off her shirt and shorts and threw on her t-shirt, before climbing into bed with Bellamy.

“So much better,” he mumbled, pulling Clarke into his chest. “Can’t sleep without my princess.”

Clarke grinned as she looked up at him.

“You’re cute,” she teased, and he kissed her forehead.

“So are you. And beautiful and smart. Don’t know how I deserve you,” he said, slurring his words a little. Clarke started smiling even bigger. She knew he was only being like this because he had too much to drink… but, God, it was so sweet.

She leaned up to give him a kiss, and he didn’t break away. He pulled her in even tighter before deepening the kiss.

“Gonna marry you one day,” he said, before kissing her forehead. Clarke rolled her eyes. He was so drunk.

“You already told me that since Octavia decided she was going to be my sister-in-law,” she teased him, poking his chest. Then, he narrowed his eyes at her seriously.

“No, I mean I’ve already planned the proposal. And it’s going to be all romantic and shit.”

“Are you going to tell me anything about it?” Clarke asked, giggling at him.

“Nope,” he said, bopping Clarke’s nose with his finger. “You’re not even supposed to know about the proposal, nosy,” he muttered, shaking his head in mock outrage.

“Alright, so I’m not supposed to know that you’re planning to propose and that you’re gonna marry me. Anything else?”

“We’re also going to have lots of babies. And they better be girls,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. Clarke leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Not dealing with boys. They’re all terrible.”

“You’re a boy.”

“And I am literally thinking about having sex with you like ninety percent of the time. Boys are terrible,” he mumbled, before turning onto his side, pulling Clarke into his chest.

“And the other ten percent?” she asked, since Bellamy was just blurting out everything tonight. She really liked drunk Bellamy.

“Losing my train of thought because you smiled at me, probably,” he whispered, before finally drifting off to sleep.

 

_Bellamy_

He had way too much to drink last night. Thank God there was always freshly brewed coffee in this house.

Clarke was the next person to get up after him, and she sleepily stumbled into the kitchen.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Bellamy said, smirking at her. Clarke raised an eyebrow at him and had an amused expression on her face. “What’s going on in that head of yours, princess?”

“Do you remember anything you told me once we got in bed last night?” Clarke asked with a small grin on her face. Bellamy thought back to the night before, but it was all kind of blurry. He knew that he talked a lot, but couldn’t exactly say what all he said.

“Am I in trouble?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Probably. Apparently, you and I are going to have a bunch of babies, all girls. And you think about having sex with me ninety percent of the time,” she said with a shrug, and Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh at that. That does sound like something drunk him would say.

“That’s a conservative number,” he joked.

“What? Are you thinking about having sex with me right now?” she asked, stealing a piece of toast from his plate.

“Well, now I am,” he muttered, and Clarke burst out laughing. “Anything else embarrassing that I said?”

“Oh, you’ve already planned how you’re going to propose to me apparently,” she teased, and Bellamy nearly choked on his food.

“What?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“You were drunk. Don’t worry about it,” she reassured, but that did little to calm him down. He could have accidentally let it slip that he was in love with her.

 

_Clarke_

She was gripping Bellamy’s hand a little too tightly, but he didn’t complain.

“It’s going to be fine, princess,” he whispered into her ear, and she leaned back onto his shoulder. They were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Roan and Wells to come back from the truth booth.

“They really shouldn’t have listened to us. We haven’t been in the house. We really don’t know what we’re talking about,” Clarke muttered, shaking her head.

“Hey, everything is going to be fine,” he said, putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead. Clarke nodded, reminding herself that this was her best guess… and she had been pretty spot on so far.

Wells and Roan walked back to the house with a strange look on their faces.

“We’re a match,” Wells said, glanced back up at Roan, who just shrugged.

“See? Told you,” Bellamy whispered, before kissing her forehead.

“And that confirms Finn and Echo as a match, since that’s all Finn has left to match with,” Clarke said, pulling out the chart. “Which finishes off week nine,” she continued, and Bellamy threw his head back.

And then, Kane announced that the show was throwing them a party to celebrate their last night in the house.

“Ooh, what if I wear that dress again?” Clarke asked, poking Bellamy’s shoulder.

“What dress?” he asked, before realization struck his face. “Oh, fuck yes, please wear that dress,” he said with a sexy smile on his face.

“You gonna be able to control yourself if I wear it?” she teased, before biting her lip. Bellamy glanced around the room, before pulling Clarke in by the waist.

“Absolutely not,” he whispered, letting his hand travel up her thigh. “I won’t be able to keep my hands off you,” he continued, voice low, and Clarke felt her heart start to pound.

 

_Bellamy_

For some reason, he thought that the effect of that dress wouldn’t be as bad this time around. But, if anything, it was worse, because he had very fond memories of taking if off her.

She was across the room, talking with Octavia about something, but Bellamy couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Have you two figured out how you’re going to make it work?” Lincoln asked, catching Bellamy off guard.

“What do you mean?” he asked, blinking a few times.

“I mean, after the show. You live in different places. Some decisions have to be made, you know,” Lincoln pointed out with a shrug, before taking a sip of his drink.

Bellamy swallowed, not knowing why he hadn’t thought about this before. He was so caught up in Clarke that he forgot that the show was ending and that things would be different. He still had one semester left of his master’s program, and Clarke was in med school. Neither one of them could just move across the country for each other.

He could probably fly up to see her on a few weekends, although he had his thesis to work on. He could maybe manage to go see her once a month.

That made his chest ache. Things were really new for them. Clarke might not be willing to go long distance for something that literally just started. And he wasn’t sure he could only see her once a month for a whole semester… not when he had gotten used to spending every second with her.

He felt panic start to take over. He was in love with Clarke… and he felt the sheer terror of potentially losing her take over his thoughts.

“Excuse me,” Bellamy muttered, before crossing the room over to Clarke.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Clarke asked, giving him a confused look. Octavia raised an eyebrow at him, but Bellamy just shot her a warning look, and she backed off with a shrug.

“Let’s take a walk,” he suggested, forcing a smile, even though there were too many thoughts going on in his mind. He took her hand and started taking her toward the exit.

“Bell, is everything okay?” Clarke asked, squeezing his hand. Once they were outside, Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard.

Clarke melted into the kiss, and he could feel her running her fingers through his hair… which felt so good. It momentarily distracted him from everything that was clouding his brain.

“Clarke,” he whispered as he pulled back, and Clarke’s eyes grew wide with concern.

“What’s going on?” she asked, searching his face for answers.

“Tomorrow night is our last night here. And I’m still in school and you’re still in school,” he started, shaking his head.

“Yeah, but we’ll figure that all out,” Clarke reassured, rubbing his shoulders with her hands.

“No, it’s going to be fucking hard and I don’t know what to do. I’ve fallen in love with you, and now I have to deal with being away from you for at least another semester,” he continued, as Clarke’s eyes widened even more.

“Bellamy,” she whispered, pulling herself closer.

“And I don’t know how I’m going to be away from you for that long. Not when you’re this thing I never knew my life was missing,” he kept going, pulling away from Clarke so he could pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Bell,” she tried to interrupt, but he kept going. He just needed to get everything out on the table.

“And long distance is a bitch, but I’ll suffer through it if it means I get you. But, I have no idea if you want to suffer through it when all you get is me,” he muttered, shaking his head, before Clarke grabbed both of his arms again. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling,” he said, clenching his eyes shut.

“Bellamy,” she said, and he let out a sigh. He was done talking. He just word vomited so much out at once… he wasn’t even sure if what he just said made any sense. “I’m in love with you too.”

Bellamy’s eyes flickered open, and he swears his heart stopped beating at the sound of those words. He looked at Clarke, who had tears pooling in her eyes, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly.

He could feel the tears start to form in his eyes too. Clarke Griffin, the girl who told him that she had never been in love, just said she loved him. This was the same girl who told her in the middle of the night that she was terrified of falling in love. And here she was, saying the most beautiful words he had ever heard in his life, and he was completely gone.

She was his perfect match. And, somehow, he was hers.

 

_Clarke_

Bellamy had been even more attached to her than normal, which Clarke was okay with. It wasn’t enough for him to just be touching her at all times. No, he wanted to be holding her at every possible opportunity.

As they sat and waited for the match up ceremony, Bellamy had pulled her back in a way that she was resting her head on his chest. Roan and Wells joined them on the benches as the final truth booth couple for the competition. Both of them still seemed confused about how they were a match… but Clarke told Wells that it takes a while to figure out why someone works for them.

“Have I told you yet that you look beautiful tonight?” Bellamy whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Clarke grinned back up at him.

“Yes, several times,” she answered, and Bellamy gave her lips a small peck.

Kane started making a big speech about how far the house had come over the last ten weeks, or some boring nonsense like that. Clarke kind of checked out. She could hear the speech again when she watches this episode later on.

But, Clarke really should have been paying attention, because all of the sudden Kane was coming over toward her and Bellamy.

“Let’s check in with our first confirmed match: Bellamy and Clarke,” he started, sitting down on the bench next to him. Clarke sat up, but Bellamy kept a hand around her waist. “So, you two seem to have had an interesting journey. You kind of randomly got thrown into the truth booth when you clearly didn’t get along. How did you guys overcome that?” Kane asked, and Clarke glanced back at Bellamy.

“Well, for the first week, we avoided each other,” Clarke started, and Bellamy burst out laughing.

“Yeah, and after a few weeks we became friends,” Bellamy finished, and Kane narrowed his eyes at them.

“Well, you two seem like more than friends now,” he said, and Clarke had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m gonna marry her one day,” Bellamy deadpanned, which earned a few ooohs from the rest of the contestants. Even Kane seemed surprised by that.

Once things quieted down, he moved on to talk to Octavia and Lincoln, giving Clarke a chance to breathe.

“I am, though,” he whispered into her ear, pulling her back into his chest.

“I know. Octavia decided I was going to be her sister-in-law. So, you kind of have to,” she teased, and Bellamy bit his lip, shaking his head.

Kane really dragged out the interviews with each couple, and Clarke was starting to get tired. She had an early flight in the morning, and wanted to get some alone time with Bellamy before she went to bed.

Eventually, he moved on to the final matches.

Finn was the first up, and he picked Echo. Kane had a couple of questions for them, wondering why they were matching up when they had hardly spoken to each other. Honestly, Clarke wouldn’t have paired them together in her head. But, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She was thankful that Echo had enough common sense not to say that strategy was why they matched up, though.

Harper picked Monty, which was a no brainer.

Lexa picked Anya. Raven picked Luna.

They all sat in silence as Kane reminded them of what happens if they earned ten beams of light. Clarke tensed up, and Bellamy tapped her waist ten times with his finger. She smirked, before tapping his thigh ten times.

When the tenth beam lit up, Clarke climbed onto his lap and started kissing him quickly, before he grabbed her face and pressed one slow kiss to her lips.

She couldn’t stop smiling, which made it hard for him to keep kissing her.

Everyone else was screaming in celebration, but Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off Bellamy, who was peppering kisses all over her face.

She couldn’t believe it all worked. They figured it out and everyone found their match.

Everyone partied super hard that night, getting way too drunk for a bunch of people who had early flights the next day. But, Clarke and Bellamy snuck outside to lie out by the pool.

“Remember that time we hated each other?” Clarke teased, elbowing him in the side. He let out a groan.

“I remember you putting up a pillow border in our bed every night,” he whispered, and Clarke let out a giggle. “We might have to start doing that again, since you won’t stay on your side of the bed,” he teased, and Clarke tilted her head up to kiss him. He smiled at her, and Clarke couldn’t believe how happy he looked.

“You wouldn’t dare. You’re going to miss me being in your bed,” she reminded him, and he started to pout.

“Don’t know how I will sleep at night,” he muttered, shaking his head.

“Hey, it’s just for a little while,” she reminded him, and he let out a sigh.

“And then, I’ll marry the hell out of you,” he joked, and Clarke burst out laughing.

He leaned down to kiss her slowly, and Clarke got goosebumps up and down her arms.

“I love you,” she whispered, and he started grinning ear to ear.

“I love you,” he whispered back, before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Clarke leaned back into him, closing her eyes. Yeah, he was her perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr (@asroarke). I'm always looking for new ideas for fics, so if you've got any, holler at me. 
> 
> Also, I'm planning on writing some alternate POV's from Matched. So, if any of you have any specific requests, let me know.


End file.
